Ireland
by Joyful Terrace
Summary: Hasil, Sally Ann, and their four children Nathan, Leanne, Jayden and Jolene and Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara all go on a trip to Dublin, Ireland after Nathan enters a contest and wins a trip for 10 to go to Ireland. They go there to have a good time and end up making other surprising discoveries. I do not own these characters. I am just a fan. I hope you all enjoy this story.


Ireland

( A sasil Fanfiction)

By

Joyul Terrace

Chapter 1

Sally Ann drove up to Blackburg Elementary School to get Nathan and Leanne so they could go back home to Shay Mountain since she had allot of work to do in the house. She raced up to the school and stopped in front of the gate in her and Hasil's Black 2013 GMC Yukon Denali with 3 year old Jayden, and 9 month old Jolene in the back seat and honks the horn motioning Nathan and Leanne to come out of the gate. Nathan comes walking out with his hair in a curly afro wearing a navy blue Minecraft t-shirt and some blue jean shorts and some white tennis shoes. He walks up to the SUV and gets in the front seat. Leanne comes out behind him. She had her hair slicked back into a curly ponytail and with a purple ribbon tied to it and and wearing a dark purple short sleeve top with dark blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. She got in the back seat sitting next to Jayden and Jolene.

"Hi mama" said Nathan.

"Hi mama" said Leanne.

"Hi babies" said Sally Ann.

The kids give her a hug and and a kiss on the cheek then they both sit down and buckle their seat belts. Sally Ann then drives off.

"How was your day?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Fine" said Nathan.

"Good" said Leanne.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Sally Ann. "Anything good happen today?"

"We've been talking about family allot in Social Studies" said Nathan. "My teacher gave us an assignment that's due in a couple of weeks."

"What's that?" asked Sally Ann.

"We hafta do a project on our family history" said Nathan.

"That sounds interesting" said Sally Ann.

"We hafta do a research paper and we hafta include pictures of some of our family members and backgrounds like where we're from."

"That's called ethnic backgrounds" said Sally Ann. "Well, I'll try and help you any way I can. I know who can help you the most with my side of the family."

"Who?" asked Nathan.

"Aunt Velma" said Sally Ann. "Aunt Jessie could also help you with my father's side of the family."

"Uncle Lionel might also know more about granddaddy Albert too" said Nathan.

"Yeah, I 'spose' he would" said Sally Ann. "I do know for a fact that my great great grandmother Sarah was full blooded Chickasaw Indian. That's on my mother's side."

"That's grandma Karen, auntie Velma, auntie Gladys and uncle Vernon's great grandmother right?" asked Leanne.

"Right sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"I thought so" said Leanne. "This is so cool. I wanna do a project like this. I wanna find out about my family too."

"You will if ya get Mrs. Wenger" said Nathan. "We have tons of family members that can help out with daddy's side of the family."

"True" said Sally Ann. "You can always ask your dad when you get home too. The elders of the clan and the Brennin could also help you with that."

"I know" said Nathan.

"Mama I wanna know more about granddaddy Jake and grandma Abigail" said Leanne.

"So do I" said Nathan.

"You're gonna have to ask your dad about them" said Sally Ann.

"Daddy doesn't know that much about them"said Nathan. They died when he was a baby."

"Grandma Abigail died in childbirth and granddaddy Jake drunk too much Farrell wine and got killed falling off a cliff" said Leanne.

"I know baby. Your daddy told me that years ago before you two were born" said Sally Ann. "And that's a horrible way to die."

"Yeah it is" said Nathan.

Suddenly, Sally Ann turns the radio in the SUV to listen to some music. A song by Katy Perry comes on and Leanne sings along to it. After the song ends, an advertisement comes on about winning a paid trip for 10 people free flight and hotel stay for a week to Dublin Ireland. It caught Nathan's attention.

"Mama can you turn up the volume please?"

"Sure baby" said Sally Ann then she turns up the volume of the radio.

"Thanks mama" said Nathan.

"Tune in for your chance to win a trip for 10 to Dublin, Ireland. Paid flight and Hotel stay for 7 days" said the announcer for the ad on the radio."

"Ooo, I wanna enter this contest" said Nathan.

"What makes ya think they're gonna pick you?" asked Leanne sarcastically.

"Cuz they are. I just know it" said Nathan.

"Yeah right" said Leanne.

"Shut up. I'm tryin tuh listen" said Nathan.

The announcer gives out the address to where to send the entries. Nathan quickly grabs his backpack and gets a pencil and a piece of paper to write down the address. He writes it down as quickly as he can.

"Mama, you have a stamp?" asked Nathan.

"No baby I don't" said Sally Ann.

"All man" said Nathan.

"I'll get one when I go by the post office to pick up the mail tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright mama" said Nathan. "I"m gonna write my entry letter when I get home."

They get to Shay Mountain and they get out of the SUV. Sally Ann takes Jayden out of his car seat and he runs off with Nathan and Leanne. Sally Ann then takes out Jolene from her car seat and carries her to the house. They all walk to the house and find it empty since Hasil was in the backyard working on a piece of furniture for an elderly woman that lives in town.

"Where's daddy" asked Leanne.

"He's probably in the back yard working on a couch for an old lady that lives in town" said Sally Ann.

"Mama I wanna watch Caillou" said Jayden.

"In a little bit baby ok?" said Sally Ann. "We just got in the house Jayden."

"Ok mama" said Jayden.

"Ok Nathan and Leanne, go do your homework" said Sally Ann. "I'll fix dinner in a bit."

Nathan and Leanne go into their bedroom to do their homework. Sally Ann puts Jolene in her walker and starts to do some cleaning around the house. She plays Caillou for Jayden and she also starts to cook dinner for the family. She makes meatloaf with Mashed potatoes , gravy and mixed vegetables and she heats up some jars of baby food for Jolene which is pumpkin soup with rice. Hasil then comes from working on furniture. He comes into the kitchen from the living room.

"Hey there" said Hasil.

"Hey baby" said Sally Ann. Hasil gives Sally Ann a peck on the lips. "How's the furniture coming along?'

"Just fine" said Hasil. "I'm making the old lady a porch swing. Spose to get it to her tomorrow. What cha got cookin' up in ther' ? Smells Delicious."

"Some meatloaf, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables" said Sally Ann.

"Sounds really good" said Hasil. "Can't wait tuh eat it."

"Well you can just go ahead and get ready cuz it's almost done" said Sally Ann.

Jolene starts to come into the kitchen in her walker. Hasil sees her and starts to play with her.

"Hey Starlight" he says to the baby."How ya doin sweetheart?"

The baby starts babbling. Hasil bends down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hasil if you're gonna play with Jolene, make sure it's out there in the living room and not in here" said Sally Ann. "I don't want her getting hurt."

" Right" said Hasil. He then takes Jolene out into the living room while Sally Ann finishes dinner and gets plates ready. Jayden also comes out from watching Caillou from him and Jolene's room.

"Daddy" he said running towards his father excited to see him.

"Hey ther buddy" said Hasil as he picks up Jayden and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Ya have fun in school?"

"Yeah" said Jayden.

"What 'd' ya do?"

"We counted and did shapes."

"That sounds like fun. You wanna show meh how?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright then." Hasil puts Jayden down.

Nathan comes out from him and Leanne's bedroom and into the livingroom to see Hasil with Jayden and Jolene.

"Hi daddy" said Nathan walking towards Hasil.

"Hey there son" said Hasil. "How ya been?"

"Good" said Nathan. He hugs his father. Hasil then hugs him back. "My teacher gave us an assignment. We hafta do a project on our family history."

"Is that so?" asked Hasil.

"Yep" said Nathan. "We have to do a report and talk about our family members and our background. We also hafta include pictures and do an oral presentation in class too."

"That sounds mighty fine."said Hasil.

"Can ya help me with yer side of the family daddy?" asked Nathan.

"I'll try" said Hasil. "Yuh know yuh could always ask some of the elders in the clan too."

"Could I also ask our other cousins?"

"Sure, if ya want."

"I wanna know more about granddaddy Jake and grandma Abigail."

"I still don't know much about them" said Hasil. "Remember they died when I was a baby. Big Foster and Krake could tell ya more about them than I can."

"Cool" said Nathan. "Can I ask 'em' after dinner?"

"We'll see." said Hasil. "Yer ma's gonna call us fer dinner at anytime."

"Nathan, Leanne and Jayden, go wash your hands and get ready for dinner" yelled Sally Ann as she put out the plates of food on the counter. Everyone gets ready for Dinner. Hasil puts Jolene in her high chair and straps her in. He washes his hands for dinner in the kitchen, got his plate and and sat down at the kitchen to eat. Nathan, Jayden and Leanne also went to the bathroom to wash their hands and came into the kitchen to eat. Soon, everyone was at the table eating. Sally Ann was also feeding Jolene and Hasil supervised Jayden while he ate his food.

"Guess what daddy? Asked Leanne.

"What?" asked Hasil.

"Nathan wants tuh enter a contest to win a trip to Ireland" said Leanne.

"Is that so?" asked Hasil.

"Yep" said Leanne.

"I already wrote the letter . I just gotta send it off" said Nathan.

"I hope you did your homework first Mr. Man" said Sally Ann.

"I did mama" said Nathan.

"Good" said Sally Ann.

"Good fer you buddy" said Hasil. "I think ther gonna pick you an' yer gonna win."

"I think so too daddy" said Nathan.

"Well I don't" sid Leanne. "You ain't so special."

"Who asked you?" Why don't cha shut the heck up."

"You shut up" said Leanne.

"Y'all stop that" said Sally Ann. "Leanne stop putting' your brother down."

"You ain't so special yourself and when I win I'm gonna throw it in yer face" said Nathan.

"Nathan stop" said Sally Ann.

"Y'all heard yer ma"said Hasil. "Stop that arguin' and eat yer food."

"Mama I don't like this food" said Jayden.

"Just try and eat it sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah little man" said Hasil. " Come on and eat up already. Don't cha wanna grow up and be big an' strong an' have muscles like meh?"

"Yeah" said Jayden.

Hasil pulls one of his arms back showing his biceps to Jayden.

"See that? Said Hasil.

"Wow" said Jayden.

"That's a big muscle I got on my arm" said Hasil. "Ya know how I got it?"

"How?"

"From eating all my food" said Hasil. "So if ya wanna get big muscles like this and get big and strong like me, ya gotta eat all yer food right there on yer plate ok?"

"Ok" said Jayden.

"Good now eat up" said Hasil. "Remember, we Farrell's don't waste food."

"That's right" said Sally Ann. "And Nathan, I'll send your letter off when I go to the post office to pick up our mail tomorrow alright?"

"Ok mama" said Nathan.

"Remember to give it to me before you go to school" said Sally Ann.

"I think it'll be great fer all "o' us tuh go on a trip to Ireland" said Hasil.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. "It would be a great way to find out about your Irish Roots."

"I think so too mama" said Nathan. "After all, we Farrells are Irish."

"That's right, we are" said Hasil.

"Yeah" said Leanne. "I wonder if we have any relatives in Ireland."

"We probably do" said Hasil.

"I would love to meet them" said Leanne.

"So would I" said Nathan.

The family continues to eat their food and talk. After everyone's done, they all leave the dinner table. Sally Ann washes dishes and Jayden plays with his toys. Nathan starts to work on his project a bit and Hasil helps him with it by telling him whatever he knows about the history of the clan and how they got on Shay Mountain. Leanne listens in since she's also interested in learning about her family history. Sally Ann also played with Jolene. Hasil later took Nathan and Leanne to Emelye to ask her some questions about their family history. The next day, Sally Ann took Nathan, Leanne and Jayden to school. She first dropped off Nathan and Leanne then she took Jayden to preschool and went to the post office to send off Nathan's letter and to pick up some mail at their post office box since they do not receive mail on Shay Mountain. Hasil stayed home with Jolene.

Chapter 2 

The entry letter has been sent off already and Nathan has been anxious to hear from the sweepstakes to see if he's been selected as the winner, but no mail came for him. It has been 4 days so far. Nathan has also been working more on his project and getting more and more information about both of his parents side of the family. He spoke with his great aunt Jessie about his grandfather Albert Lewis and has also gotten an email from her about some of his great grandparents and and other relatives as well as pictures and obituaries. He also found out that his great uncle Lionel took a DNA ancestry test that revealed which part of Africa their ancestors came from. On that same day, Nathan and Leanne were playing outside and they happen to see Big Foster walking by. They figured they would ask him questions about their grandparents.

"Hey Big Foster" said Nathan.

"Hi Big Foster" said Leanne.

"Hey, how are my two little cousins doin'?" asked Big Foster.

"Fine" said Nathan and Leanne. They give him a hug and he hugs them back.

"Yer fa around?" he asked.

"Yeah he's in the house" said Nathan. "Did ya wanna see him?"

"Naw, I'll talk tuh him later" said Big Foster. "Well I best be on muh way. See y'all later." He starts to walk away.

"Hey Big Foster" said Leanne.

"What darlin'?" He said.

"Can you tell us about grandma Abigail and Granddaddy Jake?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah" said Nathan. "We don't know very much about 'em' at all and neither does daddy."

Big Foster pauses and looks down for a bit. "Well I 'spose' I could tell y'all some thangs about the two. But other thangs may not be suitable for y'all since y'all are jus' kids. So what 'd' y'all wanna know?"

"Well, what were they like?" asked Nathan. "Was granddaddy Jake mean? Were you close to him?"

"Yer grandfa was somethin' else" said Big Foster. "He was stubborn as a mule and he drank allot, but he was a really good friend 'o' mine. And yer grandma, she was sweet as a dove. She loved yer grandfa a lot an' yer grandfa loved her."

"How did they meet?" asked Leanne.

"They knew each other since childhood" said Big Foster. "Remember, we're all cousins her. As they got older, they fell in love 'w' each other. Abby's ma an' fa Annie an' Benjamin didn't approve of yer grandfa Jake cuz 'o' the way he was."

"Well how was he Big Foster?" asked Nathan.

"He was stubborn"said Big Foster. "Plus he was mean an' hateful at times, but he loved yer grandma Abby a lot. He was very good at making things with his hands just like yer fa is."

" Did he carve a lot of stuff out of wood like Daddy does?" asked Leanne.

" Yeah he did" said Big Foster. " But he worked mostly wit' metal."

Big Foster talked to the kids more about their grandparents. Then Hasil came out of the house holding Jolene on his hip.

"What are ya doin' ova' her Big Foster?" asked Hasil.

" I was on my way tuh visit Asa's grave an' the kids here wanted tuh know 'bout' yer ma an' fa."

"Were they buggin' ya a lot? asked Hasil.

"Naw, not at all" said Big Foster. "They had tuh know 'bout' ther grandparents sometime."

"Is grandma Abigail and granddaddy Jake buried next to cousin Asa Big Foster?" asked Nathan.

" On the other side of him" said big Foster.

" Daddy can we go and see grandma Abigail and granddaddy Jake's Graves?" asked Leanne.

"Uh, I don't know bout' that" said Hasil.

" Come on Daddy please?"

"It'll do ya some good to show em' ther grandparent's burial place Hasil" said Big Foster.

" Fine" said Hasil. "I'mma go in an' tell Sally Ann we're gonna go fer a little walk." Hasil walks back inside of the house with Jolene. he told Sally Ann then came back out holding Jolene in his arms. "All right, let's go."

Then he, Nathan, Leanne and Big Foster walk off to the Cemetery. Jolene was babbling and gurgling along the way.

"Jolene sure has a lot tuh say today" said Big Foster.

" Yeah she does" said Hasil. "Don't cha princess?"

Jolene starts to smile and giggle. They walk all the way down to the cemetery and they finally get there.

" There's yer Grandma and Grandfa's graves right ther'"said Big Foster as he pointed to the tombstones. there was no writing on the stones since the clan wasn't able to read or write. Only pictures. Abigail's grave had A picture of a dove carved into it while Jake's grave had a picture of a bear.

"Look daddy" said Nathan. I see granddaddy Jake and Grandma Abigail's graves.

" Yeah I see" said Hasil as he walks closer holding Jolene on his hip. the kids were closer to their grandparents graves.

" Daddy which one is Grandma Abigail's grave and which one is Granddaddy Jake's?" asked Leanne.

" I think the one wit' the bird is yer grandma's and the one with the bear is my fa's." said Hasil.

" It is" said big Foster.

"So the one with the bear is granddaddy Jake's grave?" asked Nathan.

"Yep, you got it" said Big Foster.

"Whoa, cool" said Nathan.

"Been a while since I've last been down her" said Hasil.

They all continue to visit graves of their deceased family members. They visited Asa's grave, Elons grave, Lady Ray's grave and the graves of Hasil's grandparents Annie, Benjamin, Simon and Rachel. There Nathan and Leanne asked more questions about their dead relatives starting With Asa and Lady Ray and Hasil and Big Foster answered their questions. Later on, Hasil, Jolene, Leanne and Nathan went back home. Sally Ann already rode into town with Jayden to the post office to pick up mail and to run some errands. She picked up a letter for Nathan from the sweepstakes that he entered and she wanted to surprise him with it when he got home so she put it on his bed. Everyone got in the house.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Sally Ann. "You said you were going for a walk. Not a long trip."

"We did go for a walk" said Hasil. "Down to the Shay Cemetery."

"To the cemetery?" asked Sally Ann. "What for?"

"The kids wanted to visit my ma and fa's graves" said Hasil passing Jolene to Sally Ann.

"They weren't creeped out were they?" She asked.

"Naw, they weren't" said Hasil.

"No mama. We weren't scared" said Nathan. "We also saw cousin Asa's grave, cousin Elon's grave, Lady Ray's grave, and our great grandparent's graves."

"That's good baby" said Sally Ann.

"I got more than enough info to put in my report about our grandparents " said Nathan.

"I'm glad baby" said Sally Ann. "You might wanna check your bed right now. You got something special on there."

"What?" asked Nathan.

"Go see" said Sally Ann.

Nathan goes to him and Leanne's bedroom to check what's in there.

"Leanne go wash your hands and get ready for dinner" said Sally Ann. Leanne runs to the bathroom and washes her hands.

"You see your grandma and granddaddy too?" she said to Jolene playfully. "You have fun with daddy, your big brother and your big sister today?"

The baby giggled away and grinned her mother as she continued to talk to her playfully and make funny faces at her.

" We went with Big Foster to the cemetery" said Hasil.

"Oh" said Sally Ann.

"We figured it would do em' some good to see who their relatives were" said Hasil.

"I went into town to run some errands while y'all were gone" said Sally Ann. "I took Jayden with me. We went to the post office to get the mail too. You got some mail."

"What 'd' I get?" asked Hasil

"A cell phone bill and the rest was just junk mail"said Sally Ann.

"Oh" said Hasil.

"Nathan got the letter he was waiting for. I put it on his bed to surprise him."

"What? The sweepstakes letter?"

" Yeah. we'll see if he wins or not."

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer from Nathan in the back.

" Yeah baby" yelled Nathan in excitement.

" I guess he did" said Hasil then he chuckled.

They walk back to Nathan and Leanne's bedroom to see what Nathan was cheering about. Leanne already went in the back.

" what are you so happy about?" ask Leanne.

" I won" said Nathan.

" What?" asked Leanne in disbelief.

" You heard me" said Nathan. He ran to Sally Ann. "Thanks for the surprise mama." he hugs Sally Ann.

"You're welcome baby" said Sally Ann hugging him back even though she's holding Jolene. "So what does it say?"

He pulls out the letter out and starts to read it. "Dear Nathaniel Christopher Farrell. We at Covington Claire Sweepstakes want to congratulate you since you have been selected as the winner of an all paid trip for 10 people to Dublin, Ireland. Be prepared to have the time of your life as you and your folks fly Aer Lingus round trip and stay for a week in one of the most luxurious hotels in all of Dublin Ireland. The Brooks Hotel."

"This is so Exciting" said Sally Ann.

"I know" said Leanne.

"Keep reading sweetie" said Sally Ann.

Nathan continues to read. "In order for all of this to take place, we will need to know who will accompany you so that we can make reservations and send you the airline tickets in the mail. You may send us your info at the address above or you may register online at  register. We hope that you are having a great day and that you will enjoy your trip. Thank you. Signed Matalyn Sandusky, Chairwoman."

"Wow sweetheart, I'm so happy for you" said Sally Ann.

"So am I buddy" said Hasil.

"Me too" said Leanne.

"And you said they wouldn't pick me" said Nathan. He takes the letter and shoves it in Leanne's face. "Bam, in yer face."

"Nathan" said Sally Ann.

"I know mama" said Nathan.

"I didn't think they would pick you" said Leanne. "And boy was I wrong."

"Yeah you were" said Nathan.

"Now we jus' gotta see who else is goin' wit' us" said Hasil.

"Well there's me, you and mama, Jayden, Jolene and 4 more people" said Nathan.

"Hey, aren't ya forgettin' somebody?" said Leanne defensively.

"Who?" asked Nathan.

"Me silly" said Leanne.

"Why should you go? You didn't even think I'd get picked in the first place." said Nathan.

"I know ok? I'm sorry. Ya don't hafta rub it in" said Leanne.

"Yer just sayin' that cuz you wanna go on the trip" said Nathan.

"Oh whatever" said Leanne. Nathan laughs afterwards.

"Yeah you're goin'" said Nathan. "You actually think mama and daddy would let me leave you out?"

"Yuh know we wouldn't" said Hasil.

"That's right" said Sally Ann. "Alright y'all go wash your hands and get ready for dinner. We'll make a list of people who could go later on afterwards. Ok?

"Ok" said Nathan.

"Yay we're going to Ireland" said Leanne excited.

The family goes and eats dinner in the kitchen then they sit in the living room together. Jolene and Jayden both take their naps in their bedroom.

"I have some people in mind who could go on the trip with us mama and daddy" said Nathan.

"Ok, who?"asked Hasil.

"Cousin Shurn, and cousin Krake" said Nathan.

"They're great picks" said Sally Ann. "Now we got two more left."

"How about Philip?" asked Leanne.

"Nah, he'll start all kind o' trouble over ther in Ireland" said Hasil.

"Could Big Foster go?" asked Nathan.

"Hell no" said Hasil. "Are ya nuts?" He'll get us kicked out the airport fer we could get on the plane."

"Your dad's right" said Sally Ann. "It's no telling what he'll do if somebody pushes him too far."

"We got two more people left and this is a tough spot her" said Hasil. "I say we write us a small list 'o' people who we would like tuh come with us an' we'll ask em. An' if they can't then we'll go on to the next two people."

"I want Little Foster and Gwin to go" said Leanne.

"They can't go baby" said Sally Ann. "I don't think so cuz they have Mattie and Eli to look after and the clan needs Gwin cuz she's the Brennin."

"Yeah, but would it hurt tuh ask just to see what they'll say? Asked Leanne.

"No it won't" said Sally Ann. You can give it a try."

"I want Annalivia to come" said Nathan.

"Yeah so do I" said Hasil.

"I second that" said Sally Ann. "Let's ask her. I wouldn't mind having Barbara go with us either."

"I say one of the elders should go on the trip with us" said Hasil.

"Who daddy?" asked Leanne.

"Emelye" said Hasil.

"That would be perfect" said SallyAnn.

"Yeah I want her to come" said Nathan.

"Me too" said Leanne.

"Ok so make a list right now Nathan" said Sally Ann.

Nathan takes out a notebook and a pen from his backpack.

"Shurn, Krake.." said Sally Ann.

"Little Foster, Gwin, Annalivia, Emelye, and Barbara, right? Asked Nathan.

"Right" said Hasil.

Nathan writes all the names down. "When can we ask them mama and daddy?"

"It's still light out" said Sally Ann. "It might be a good time right now."

"I'd say it is" said Hasil. "I'll take ya out to ask em in a bit."

Hasil took Nathan out to their cousins' houses to ask if they would like to go Ireland with them. He started with Little Foster an Gwin, but they turned them down.

"I"m sorry Nathan. As much as I would love tuh go, I can't" said Gwin.

"I can't go either little cousin"said Little Foster. "We gotta look after the family."

"And the Clan's gonna need meh since I'm the Brennin" said Gwin.

"I understand"said Nathan. "I know the clan needs you."

"Maybe another time" said Little Foster.

"Yuh don't get an opportunity like this ev'ry day" said Hasil. "I'm jus' sayin'."

"Well hopefully someday there will be" said Gwin.

"Well thanks anyway Brennin" said Nathan.

Hasil and Nathan both leave Gwin and Little Foster's house and go on to ask other cousins on their list. They asked Annalivia next but she also turned them down saying that the Brennin would need her help.

"Who do we try now daddy?" asked Nathan.

"We could try the rest 'o' the cousins on the list" said Hasil. "Who else ya got on ther?"

Nathan takes out a paper with a list of their cousins names on it from his jeans pocket. He crosses out three names with a pen.

"Well the Brennin and Little Foster are out and so is Annalivia" said Nathan. "So we got cousin Shurn, cousin Krake and cousins Emelye and Barbara."

"Alright, we'll go ask em right now" said Hasil. Who 'd' ya wanna start with?"

"Don't matter tuh meh daddy" said Nathan.

"Alright we'll go ask Emelye" said Hasil.

They go to Emelye's cabin to ask her if she wanted to go and she said yes.

"I'd be honored tuh go cousins" said Emelye.

"You would? Asked Nathan. "

"Sure" said Emelye. "It'll be good fer the clan tuh know more 'bout' the Farrells in Ireland."

"I agree" said Hasil.

They talk more then they leave Emelye's cabin and go to ask Barbara.

"I'd love tuh go" said Barbara. "

"You would?" aked Nathan

"Yeah" said Barbara. "Maybe a trip off this mountain is jus' the thang I need. "

"Yeah"said Hasil. "Ya need tuh go out an' see the world.

"I agree cousin' said Barbara.

Nathan and Hasil go to Krake's house after they leave Barbara's and ask him next.

"I'd be delighted cousins" said Krake.

"Well we'd love tuh have ya cousin" said Hasil.

"When 'd' we leave?" asked Krake.

"Don't know yet" said Hasil. "Nathan's gotta get back tuh the contest tuh see which people are going' an' we gotta get the airline tickets and hotel reservations."

"Well hopefully yuh get all that soon" said Krake.

Soon it starts to get dark and they still haven't had a chance to ask Shurn. Hasil and Nathan said their goodbyes to Krake and went by Shurn's house to Tell her the news of Nathan winning the contest and to ask her if she wants to go with them to Ireland.

"Are ya kiddin'? I'd love tuh go" said Shurn.

"Good" said Hasil. "

"Big Foster ain't comin' is he?" asked Shurn.

"Naw, he ain't" said Hasil.

"Good" said Shurn. "We don't need his trouble makin' ass wit us tuh ruin our trip."

"That's why we didn't invite him" said Hasil.

"Daddy said he would get us kicked out the airport before we get on the plane" said Nathan chuckling.

"He would knowin' him " said Shurn. "Ain't no tellin' what that lunatic would do."

"Right" said Hasil. "Hell he might even get us kicked off the damn plane or outta the country. Ain't no way in hell I'm lettin' that happen."

"So when are we goin?" asked Shurn.

"Don't know yet" said Hasil. "Gotta get back to the sweepstakes with who's goin' on the trip so we can get our airline tickets and hotel reservations."

"Oh" said Shurn. "I'm ready tuh get away from all the crazy shit that's been happenin' round her. Foster an' his gang done went mad shootin' some men that came up her the other day. Luckily y'all weren't around when it happened."

"Me too" said Hasil. "I got meh a gun hidden in my house somewhere where Sally Ann an' the kids can't find it and if somebody tries anythin' with my family, I'll be ready for em."

"I got meh a small one hidden in her muh self" said Shurn.

They continue to talk for a little while then they get ready to head back home.

"Well it's getting late so we best be headin' home"said Hasil.

"Alright then" said Shurn. "Thanks fer stopping by with the invite on the trip."

"Yer welcome cousin' said Hasil.

"I"m glad yer comin cousin Shurn" said Nathan.

"So am I Nathan" said Shurn. "Come give meh a hug cousin."

Nathan walks to Shurn and hugs her.  
"See ya tomorrow an' telll yer ma, brother and sisters I said hi all right?"

"I will."

"Bye Shurn" said Hasil and he walks up to her and gives her a hug. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." Said Shurn.

Hasil and Nathan both wave to Shurn and walk out the door and closes and locks her door. Hasil and Nathan both walk back home.

Chapter 3

It was the next day and Sally Ann and the kids were up in the morning doing some household chores such as cleaning. Nathan already went out and took out the trash. Leanne was washing the windows in the house with Windex and Sally Ann was in the kitchen sweeping and mopping the kitchen floor. She already washed the dishes and put them away, cleaned the counters and the kitchen table and put a clean table cloth on it, and cleaned the stove and the sink. Jayden was in his room playing with his toys and Jolene was in her playpen in the living room. Next, Sally Ann vacuumed the carpet in the living room and in the hallway where the bedrooms and the bathroom was. She then had Nathan and Leanne clean up their bedroom and make up their beds while she cleaned the bathroom and swept and mopped the bathroom floor. Afterwards, she cleaned up Jayden and Jolene's bedroom having Jayden help out by putting his toys in his and Jolene's toy box. She then cleaned up her an Hasil's bedroom by straightening it up, putting things where they belonged and vacuuming the carpet. Afterwards she started doing some laundry.

"Y'all got anymore dirty clothes?" asked Sally Ann.

"No mama" said Leanne.

"I don't either" said Nathan.

"Ok then" said Sally Ann. She checked Jayden and Jolene's room to see if there were anymore dirty clothes as well as her and Hasil's bedroom. Everything was already in the back in the laundry room by the pantry in the kitchen. She walked into the laundry room and began loading up the top loader washing machine with colored clothes starting with Hasil's kilt and some of his shirts. After loading up the machine, she plugged the washing machine into the generator and timed it. Then she turned on the washer to cold water and pulled the lid down so that the water run run. As soon as the water filled up to the top, Sally Ann put a cap full of Tide liquid laundry detergent into the load, put the lid down and walked away to the living room. As soon as she got to the living room and sat on the couch, Sally Ann's phone started to ring. It was her aunt Velma calling her. She reaches into the pocket of her skinny Jeans, takes out her smartphone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi aunt Velma. How are you?"

"I'm fine baby. I can't complain. How 'bout' yourself?"

"I'm fine. Just doing some laundry right now. Me and the kids been cleaning up around the house." She sighs and lays on the couch. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." said Velma. "Just came back from lunch with Gladys. I"m glad I don't have to cook for now 'specially since Tanya and Craig are at work, but I'm watching Tommy right now."

"How's he doin?" asked Sally Ann.

"He's fine." said Velma. "Just gettin' big as ever. I know he had a ball playin' with Jayden the last time y'all were here for the reunion 7 months ago."

"Yeah they did" said Sally Ann chuckling. "So how's Craig and Tanya?"

"They're doing fine"said Velma. "Craig is still working for that same old construction company and Tanya's still working at that diner. Ain't nothin' much changed since you guys last been here. Well, except for Renee."

"What about her?" asked Sally Ann. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." said Velma. "She got a new Job and moved to Arizona. She works down in Tucson at a Law Firm as a receptionist."

"Oh that's good" said Sally Ann. "When did she move there?"

"Around 4 months after you guys left back to Kentucky" said Velma. She was going to therapy and got her life together. Looks like it's been working for her. She has a new man now."

"Good for her" said Sally Ann. "Who's this new guy she's dating?"

"The guy she's dating is an attorney at the law firm she's working at. His name is Derrick I think. They've been datin' for about a couple of months. Looks it's gettin a bit serious now."

"Serious? She's only been with the guy for a couple of months aunt Velma."

"Well it's serious according to her. To be honest, I think it's a little too soon if you ask me. They just need to take things slow. But that's just my opinion. If she's happy then I'm happy for her. You just be happy she ain't breathin down Hasil's back like she was when y'all were here."

"Yeah" said Sally Ann faintly. "I kind of wish you didn't bring that up aunt Velma."

"You still with that? asked Velma. "Girl it's been 7 months since that happened. You need to let all that go."

"That's easy for you to say aunt Velma when nothin' like that has ever happened to you before"Said Sally Ann.

"You know what? You're right" said Velma. "Forgive me for sounding so ignorant and insensitive, but you still need to forgive her at some point baby."

"I'm tryin' to aunt Velma" said Sally Ann. "I really am, but just thinking about it really pisses me off at times and it hurts like hell. I try to push that memory deep down inside so that I would never think about it again. I never told Renee that I wouldn't forgive her. I told her that I would some day, but that it would take time and I really mean that. Now I don't know how Hasil was able to just easily forgive her for what she did, but I don't forgive so easily when someone hurts me deeply."

"Well you're not Hasil sweetheart" said Velma. "Nobody's the same."

"I know that aunt Velma" said Sally Ann. "He has a pure forgiving heart and that's what I love about him. That's probably why he forgave Renee so easily."

"Yeah, that's why" said Velma. "That's also what I love about my nephew too. If he could forgive her the way he did then you can too. I understand it'll take some time for you and I respect that. So whenever you're ready. Only you'll know when you are.

I'll just leave it at that. So how's my nephew been doin' anyway? And how's my babies?"

"He fine" said Sally Ann. "He's out in town delivering some furniture he made for a couple that live out in town. He'll be back soon." She gets up and walks to the laundry room holding the phone up to her ear so she could put fabric softener into the load of clothes.

"The kids are fine too. Did I tell you that Nathan has a project he has to do for his class about his family history?"

"Is that so?" asked Velma surprised. "That sounds awesome."

"I know" said Sally Ann. "I told him you could help him allot with our side of the family." She opens the lid of the washing machine and takes a bottle of Downy Fabric softener and opens it. Then she pours some fabric softener into the cap, pours it into the load of clothes then closes the lid of the washing machine and walks away.

"I'd be glad to help him anyway I can" said Velma. "I could send pictures and a couple of birth, marriage and death certificates if he needs them."

"He would really appreciate all that aunt Velma" said Sally Ann. "Another thing I meant to tell you is that he won a trip to Ireland."

"Get outta here" said Velma excited. "When?"

"Yesterday he got a letter in the mail from the sweepstakes he entered saying that he's the winner. He entered a contest 5 days ago and got selected as the winner. So he won a trip for 10 people which is a paid flight round trip and 7 Days stay in a luxury hotel to Dublin, Ireland."

" That's wonderful" set Velma. " I'm so happy for him. I gotta congratulate my great nephew. So all of y'all are going there?"

" Yep we are" Sally Ann.

" it's 6 of you guys though right?"

" Yeah."

" So who are the other four that are going?"

" Just four of my in-laws."

" That's good. I hope y'all have fun."

" Thank you Auntie. We will."

" So when are y'all going?"

" Don't know yet. We have to register the names of all those who are going then we have to wait for the airline tickets and hotel reservations."

"Oh okay" said Velma

. "This'll be a great way for Hasil, the kids, and my in-laws to explore their Irish roots" said Sally Ann.

" It will be great for Nathan's project too"Said Velma. "Speaking of which where is my great nephew anyway? I wanna speak to him."

"He's in his room" said Sally Ann. I'll give him the phone right now." She walks to Nathan and Leanne's bedroom. " Nathan somebody wants to speak to you."

" Who mama?" asked Nathan.

" Come and see" said Sally Ann.

Nathan takes the phone from Sally and and answers it.

" Hello?"

" Hey sweetie."

" Hi Auntie Velma". How are you?"

" I'm fine baby and yourself?"

" I'm fine."

"Ooo mama I wanna speak to Auntie Velma too" Said Leanne excited that Velma is on the phone.

" You'll get your turn after Nathan okay?" said Sally Ann.

Sally Ann walks off to check on Jayden and Jolene while Nathan talks to Velma on the phone. after checking on both of the kids, she walks into the kitchen to the laundry room to check on the load the clothes. They were finally done after talking to Velma on the phone for a while. She takes them out of the washing machine and puts them into the dryer. She then plugged the dryer into the generator, starts the timer, then starts the dryer. She Then puts in a load of white clothes into the washing machine and starts that load as well letting the water fill up to the top. She then adds bleach and detergent, puts the lid down, and walks away. She also plays with Jayden and Jolene while Nathan talks on the phone and while Leanne is waiting to talk to Velma. Later on that day, Nathan registers names of the people that are going on a trip online on Sally Ann's phone so that they could get their airline tickets and hotel reservations. They also had to figure out a way for the whole family to get their passports as well as passports for Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara. Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara needed more than just their passports though. They needed identification papers such as ID cards, and Social Security cards. Luckily, Hasil was able to get his papers 11 years ago when he and Sally Ann prepared to get married a month after he got out of the hospital from being shot by the FBI officer. Sheriff Wade Houghton was able to help him get these documents since he knew some people that worked at the county clerk's office. Hasil was also able to get his birth certificate as well. Soon, Hasil came home from delivering furniture that he made for a couple in town. He sat on the couch next to Sally Ann.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey baby" said Sally Ann. She kisses him on the lips. " How was your trip in town?"

" It was all right" said Hasil. " You really cleaned up the place good. What happened? the Brennin came over?"

" No, the house just need it to be cleaned up that's all" said Sally Ann. "Me and the kids just did some chores around the house. I also did some laundry."

" Guess who called meh outta the blue?"

" Who?"

" Aunt Velma."

" I talked to her today. I told her what happened with Nathan. She was so proud of him. She also talk to him over the phone."

"Ok" said Hasil.

"She tell you anything new going' on with the family?" asked Sally Ann.

"Just about Vernon coming down here in about a month" said Hasil.

" She told me that later on after Nathan and Leanne talked to her." said Sally Ann. "You hear about Renee?"

"What about her?"

"She moved to Arizona and got a job over there."

"I remember her tellin' meh she wanted tuh move to the west coast. This was when we were comin' from the store after getting you your cornmeal."

"And she tried to kiss you next" said Sally Ann.

"Don't remind _meh_ " said Hasil.

"Anyway, she's dating some guy too." said Sally Ann.

"Good fer her" said Hasil. "Looks like she moved on with her life and let me go like I told her to."

"I"m still not over what she did you know" said Sally Ann. "

"I forgave her 7 months ago, but I still don't wanna be reminded of what she did tuh meh." said Hasil. "I'm slowly tryin' tuh get over all that shit she pulled on meh over in Detroit watchin' me take a piss , jumpin in the shower with meh, and kissin' meh." said Hasil.

"You talkin about it ain't helping right now." said SallyAnn. "I haven't forgiven her just yet. I'm still struggling to do so since it really hurts me a whole lot."

"I know it does Sally Ann" said Hasil. "But ya gotta forgive her just like ya gotta forgive yer ma."

"I know babe" said Sally Ann. "I really am. "It's just not easy for me right now."

"I know it ain't" said Hasil as he scoots next to Sally Ann and and puts his arm around her. "Ya gotta keep workin' at it. It ain't good tuh hold onto stuff an' I know how yuh are wit' that. What are ya gonna do? Keep on holdin' on to unnecessary bullshit 20 or 30 years from now? Ya ain't gonna be nothin' but a hot miserable mess. The kids ain't gonna wanna be around ya an' neither is anyone else here. Yer gonna look at yerself and yer gonna be all alone or you might not even be here at all. I already told ya I ain't gonna lose ya to no bullshit."

" I know, I know Hasil." said Sally Ann. She sighs. "I'm really tryin' like I said. It's just gonna take me some time. You can't rush me with this baby."

"I know that" said Hasil. "I'm just sayin' this cuz I love you. Sides, with that guys she's datin' and with her life the way it is now, I'm sure she ain't thinkin' bout meh no way."

"She's already serious with this guy and she's only been datin' him for a couple of months" said Sally Ann. "Hopefully he's the one for her. I"m happy for her though. The therapy seems to have helped her a lot so she's probably gotten over you by now. " She laughs.

"Hopefully" said Hasil chuckling.

"Anyway, we gotta figure out a way for us to get our passports and how to get passports and legal documents for Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara." said Sally Ann.

"I know that" said Hasil. "I found someone in town who could help us with that."  
"Who?" asked Sally Ann.

"One of Butch's friends who works fer the County Clerk" said Hasil. "He only charges 200 bucks fer all that. Normally, it would be up to $1000 cuz of the passports an' documents."

"That's pretty good" said Sally Ann.

"He's only gonna do it fer us cuz we're friends of Butch and' Frida" said Hasil. "So we gotta go in later on this week and do that."

"Thanks babe" said Sally Ann. ""I'm glad this is gonna work out."

Later on that week, Hasil, Sally Ann, the kids and Krake, Shurn, Emelye, and Barbara went and got their paperwork. They got their ID's, social security cards, birth certificates and their passports. Even though this paperwork usually takes weeks or a month to get done, Butch's friend Matt was able to request it done as an emergency. Around a week and a half later, everyone got their passports and Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara got their paperwork along with their passports. Sally Ann also checked the mail and found a large manilla envelope that contained everyone's airline tickets and hotel reservations in them. The envelope also contained small debit cards with $1,000.00 each for everyone that's going on the trip that they could use on the plane and use in Ireland. These debit cards would also give everyone a chance to withdraw money from an atm in Ireland too. Sally Ann then brought the envelope and other mail back home from the post office and then her, Hasil,And everyone started planning the trip. Hasil call the friend of his and Butch's by the name of Pete to take them to the airport since he has a 14 passenger shuttle van. He offered to pay Pete $40 in advance, but Pete refused to take the money since he was a friend. They agreed that he would pick them up on a Thursday morning very early at 1 in the morning since their flight was at 5:30 in the morning and because it would take them 2 hours to get to the airport since Louisville is 2 hours away from Blackburg since that was where the nearest airport was. Hasil and Sally Ann Already told Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara the time they would have to meet at their house and for them to make sure they had everything packed and ready for their trip.

"Y'all gotta be here at 1 a.m. exactly or yer gonna get left behind" said Hasil. "Pete ain't gonna wait fer ya. Ya can't have no Farrell wine or no weapons or nothin' either or the airport security ain't gonna let ya on the plane."

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. "The Airport security don't play around when it comes to stuff like this. They take things very seriously and they searched everybody and every bag before you go on that plane."

"I don't want them searchin' ev'ry single bag I got" said Shurn.

"Me either" said Barbara.

"Well they have to make sure you don't have any weapons or stuff you're not allowed to take on the plane" sad Sally Ann. "You don't want them thinking you're a terrorist."

" The hell is that?" asked Shurn puzzled and confused.

" that's a person who tries to hurt or kill people for their own political gain" Said Sally Ann.

" I don't know someone like that really well on this mountain" said Shurn.

" Big Foster" said Emelye.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. " Be happy he's not going with us and just try to enjoy the trip as much as you can. You Might also wanna bring some food along the way just in case you get hungry. It's gonna be a very long flight. It'll be about 12 hours long."

" 12 hours? Good Golly that's one hell of a long flight" Said Krake.

"Mama,I don't know if I can stand tuh be on an airplane fer that long" said Leanne. "I'll be so bored."

"There's movies you can watch on there sweetie" said Sally Ann.

" You could also listen to music" said Nathan.

" Plus you can always bring some books and stuff in case you get bored" said Sally Ann. "So you won't be bored for long."

"Ya won't be the only one" said Hasil. "We'll have a restless toddler and fussy baby tuh deal with. It ain't gonna be fun when those two get agitated on the flight."

"That's true" said Sally Ann."

Hasil and Sally Ann continue to tell everyone other information that they would need to know and then Krake, Shurn, Emelye and Barbara go back to their houses to prepare for the trip.

Chapter 4

It's midnight and it was the day of the big trip and the Farrell Family were making last minute preparations for their trip to Ireland. Sally Ann was cooking food to take to the airport and breakfast for Hasil and the kids. She held off on making baby cereal for Jolene since she was still asleep and she wanted to wait until she was awake to feed her. Leanne, Nathan and Jayden already took their baths a couple of hours earlier and Sally Ann also bathed Jolene beforehand. The kids changed into the clothes that they were wearing to the airport. Hasil jumped into the shower and got ready while Sally Ann was in the kitchen cooking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Nathan can you get that please sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah mama" said Nathan as he walked to answer the door.

"Thank you baby" said Sally Ann as she stirred the grits in the pot. Nathan opened the door and it was Barbara standing in front of it.

"Hi Barbara" said Nathan. He gives her a small hug.

"Hi Nathan" said Barbara. She walks inside with a large bag in her hand. Nathan closes the door and locks it.

"Yer ma and fa around?" She asked.

"Mama's in the kitchen and daddy's in the shower" said Nathan.

"Ok" said Barbara. She puts her bag by the door where all the other suitcases and duffel bags are.

"Hey Barbara" said Sally Ann from the kitchen.  
"Hi Sally Ann" said Barbara.

"You ready to go to Ireland?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yuh know it." said Barbara walking into the kitchen. Her and Sally Ann both exchange hugs. "Yuh want meh to help you with anythin'?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks" said Sally Ann. "Where's the others?"

"I believe they're on their way" said Barbara. "I saw Krake up earlier so he must

be on his way soon."

"Ok" said Sally Ann. "He has to be here soon though." She puts food on the plates. "You hungry?"

"No, I ate already" said Barbara.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Nathan get Leanne and Jayden and tell them that breakfast is ready."

"Alright mama" said Nathan as he walks in the back. Suddenly there was another knock on the door and it was Krake and Emelye at the door. Sally Ann walks over to the door and answers it.

"Hi Krake and Emelye" said Sally Ann. She gives them hugs.

"Hey darlin'" said Krake as he hugs Sally Ann.

"Hey Sally Ann" said Emelye. "How are ya?"

"Fine" said Sally Ann as she and Emelye exchange hugs. "Ready for the trip?"

"Ya now we are gal" said Krake.

"Yeah" said Emelye. " Can't wait tuh see the home 'o' our ancestors.

"I can't wait tuh see the countryside" said Krake.

"Lemme help y'all with your bags" said Sally Ann.

"I'm good darlin'" said Krake.

"You sure Krake?" It's not a problem for me."

"I'm sure" said Krake.

" What about you Emelye?"

"I got it" said Emelye.

" It looks kind of heavy " Said Sally Ann. " Let me help you."

" No ya don't hav-"

"I insist" said Sally Ann.

" Alright fine then" said Emelye.

Sally Ann Ben takes the bag and pulls it inside of the house. Krake and Emelye both walk inside of the house. Sally and closes the door and puts Emelye's bag next to the other bags.

" You guys hungry?" she asked.

" No, I just ate" said Krake.

" Me too" said Emelye.

" Y'all sure?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Krake and Emelye.

Sally and goes back into the kitchen to fix Hasil, Leanne, Nathan and Jayden's plates.

"Leanne, Nathan and Jayden go wash your hands come eat your breakfast" called out Sally Ann.

Soon, Hasil comes out of the bathroom dressed in his gray long sleeved polo shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with his dirty blonde curly hair dripping wet. he comes out carrying his dirty clothes to put in the hamper in the laundry room.

" Hey cousins" he said walking towards the kitchen to go to the laundry room.

"Hey Hasil" said Emelye.

"Hey ther cousin" said Krake.

"Hi Hasil" said Barbara.

"Hey babe, your plate is ready" said Sally Ann.

"I'll get it in a bit" said Hasil. He walks to the laundry room and puts his clothes in the hamper and comes back out. He then takes his plate of pancakes, grits and bacon and walks to the table to eat.

"So where's Shurn?" he asked.

"We're waiting on her right now" said Sally Ann.

"Well she's gonna hafta hurry up cuz Pete will be her in about an hour or so." said Hasil.

"True babe" said Sally Ann.

Leanne and Jayden both walk into the living room to go into the kitchen and eat their food.

"Hi cousin Barbara, Krake an Emelye." said Leanne.

"Hi sweetie" said Emelye. "How are ya?"

"Fine" said Leanne. She hugs Emelye and Emelye hugs her back.

"Hey ther little cousin" said Krake giving Leanne a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey little cousin" said Barbara hugging Leanne. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine" said Leanne. "And you?'

"I'm great" said Barbara. "Can't wait tuh finally get outta her."

"Me either" said Leanne as she walks into the kitchen to eat. Jayden comes running to his cousins . He also hugs them and they give him hugs and kisses as well. Afterwards, Nathan comes into the room greeting his other cousins and exchanges hugs with them. While he walks into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Hasil then supervises Jayden while Jayden eats his breakfast. Sally Ann then goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower herself. After shes done, she lotions up and puts on a long sleeve shirt, blue skinny Jeans, some white socks and her white tennis shoes, then she slicks gel on her hair and brushes it into a ponytail and then into a bun. Soon, Sally Ann walks to the laundry room and puts her dirty clothes in the hamper in the laundry room and starts to put the food that she cooked to take to the airport into a plastic bag. Afterwards she got Jolene's diaper bag and put it by the door along with a small bag which contained Jayden's pull ups, a snack, and a change of clothes for him. After the kids finish eating their breakfast, Sally Ann then quickly combs their hair. She brushes Leanne's hair into a ponytail and then puts it into a bun. Then she brushes Nathan's hair into a ponytail and then puts it in a ponytail and braids it. She does the same with Jayden's hair.

"Where's Jolene?" asked Krake.

"She's asleep" said Sally Ann. "I believe she'll be up in a little while." She sprays water on Jayden's curly locks then starts to detangle it. Jayden starts to cry a bit since he was tender headed. Like Leanne did when she was younger, Jayden hated getting his hair combed.

"I"m sorry baby" said Sally Ann. "Mama's not trying to hurt you. I'll try to be gentle ok?"

"Ok mama" said Jayden.

Sally Ann continues combing Jayden's hair and then brushes his hair into a ponytail.

"He has really pretty hair" said Barbara. "All yer kids do."

"Thanks" said Sally Ann as she puts his hair into a ponytail using a rubber band. "It gets tangled allot." She starts to braid Jayden's hair.

"Must Be a lot of work combing his hair ev'ry day" said Barbara.

" It is especially since he's tender headed" said Sally Ann. She finishes the braid and puts a rubber band at the end of it.

" Oh okay" said Barbara.

" You're free to go sweetie" since Sally Ann. Jayden gets up from the floor and runs into the other room.

" What in the holy hell is takin' Shurn so long?" asked Krake. " She's 'sposed to be here all ready."

" I'm wondering the same thang" said Hasil. "Muh friend Pete's called 5 minutes ago an' he said he's on his way an' that he'll be he here in 45 minutes."

Jolene wakes up and she starts crying.

" Another Farrell finally wakes up" said Emelye.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. " Looks like I gotta get her her breakfast too." she walks to Jayden and Jolene's bedroom to get Jolene out of her crib. she changed her diaper and her clothes and brought her into the living room with everyone. Afterwards, she took her into the kitchen. She then fixed some baby cereal for her and started feeding her. she then gave her a bottle of breastmilk that she pumped a couple of hours ago. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Hasil goes over to answer it.

" Good mornin' cousin" said Shurn.

"What the hell took ya so long?" asked Hasil. You were sposed to be her a long time ago."

"My 'pologies' ther cousin" said Shurn. Had tuh last minute packin."" She walks into the house with her bag in her hand. Hasil Closes the door behind Shurn and locks it.

"Where can I put this bag?" asked Shurn.

"Over ther where the rest 'o' the bags are" said Shurn.

"Shurn sits her bag next to the front door by the other bags. She greets her other cousins in the room.

"Where's Sally Ann?" she asked.

"She's in the kitchen feedin' Jolene" said Hasil.

"Alright" said Shurn, then she walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Gal" said Shurn walking over to Sally Ann to give her a hug.

"Hey Shurn" said Sally Ann sitting down at the kitchen table holding Jolene in her arms and giving her a bottle after feeding her baby cereal. "How've you been?"

"Fine" said Shurn. She gives Sally Ann a small hug and a kiss on her forehead since Sally Ann was holding Jolene. "Hey ther precious." She leans over and gives Jolene a soft peck on the cheek.

"So what took you so long?" asked Sally Ann.

"Had tuh do some last minute packin'" said Shurn. "An' I jus' had muh breakfast and had to cook up some food tuh take on the trip."

"You should've done that a couple of hours ago" said Sally Ann.

"If I would've cooked up the food hours ago, it would've went bad" said Shurn. "Remember I ain't got no ice box like you do."

"True" said Sally Ann.

"I'm a bit nervous bout goin' on this airplane" said Shurn.

"Don't worry Shurn. It'll be fine" said Sally Ann.

"I heard they crash sometimes" said Shurn.

"Some have" said Sally Ann. "But It doesn't mean that ours will" said Sally Ann.

" Just don't know what tuh expect, that's all" said Shurn.

" Shurn, will ya stop worrying? We'll be fine." said Sally Ann. "We're not gonna crash."

"Well I hope not" said Shurn. "Hasil's been on a plane before right?"

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. "When we went to Las Vegas 2 years ago. He got a little nervous a bit but he handled it like a pro. Later on, it wasn't so bad for him. He enjoyed the take off."

"He did?"

"Yeah he did. It was like riding a rollercoaster for him."

Shurn laughs. "Makes me feel a bit better now."

"I'm glad you're feeling better" said Sally Ann. "Just relax. It ain't gonna be so bad. You'll see."

Sally Ann puts Jolene over her shoulder and burps her. She Pats her back gently but firmly then Jolene burps. The two women leave the kitchen and go into the living room. Hasil's Cell phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?... Alright, see ya in 10 minutes. Bye." Then he hangs up. "That's my friend Pete. He's comin' in 10 minutes so y'all gotta be ready."

"Ok Leanne, and Nathan. Y'all Got everything?" asked Sally Ann.

" Yeah Mama" seared Nathan.

"Yeah" Said Leanne.

" Better make sure you got stuff for the plane so y'all won't be bored cuz it's going to be a very long flight." said Sally Ann.

"We do mama" said Nathan.

Sally Ann starts to comb Jolene's hair a bit first detangling it with water. Jolene Starts crying a bit.

" I know baby" said Sally Ann. "Mama'll be gentle okay?"

She gently comes through Jolene's curly locks and parts her hair in the middle. She then brushes one side of her hair and puts it into a ponytail and does the same with the other side. Soon Pete gets there and everyone gets their bags and takes them outside to the van. Pete helps everyone put their bags into the very back of the van. Hasil gets Jayden and Jolene's car seats and puts them into the back of the van. Then he puts Jayden in and Sally Ann puts Jolene in and straps her in. She made sure that both Jayden and Jolene were strapped in their ca rseats properly and she sat right next to Jolene. Hasil sat in the very front with Pete. Afterwards, Emelye got in and sat next to Jayden. Leanne sat next to her mother and Nathan sat next to Barbara. Krake sat next to Shurn in the back. Before leaving, Hasil locked the door of the house and checked it to make sure it was locked properly. As soon as everyone was inside of the van, Pete started the van, switch gears and drove off to the airport. The Farrells travel 2 hours from Shay Mountain all the way to Louisville International Airport. Jayden and Jolene were asleep and so were Krake and Emelye. Pete took everyone down to the Aer Lingus terminal where they will be catching the plane to go to Ireland.

"Hey y'all Wake up. We're here" said Hasil. He and Pete both get out of the van and unload the bags to take inside of the airport. Krake, Emelye and Barbara get out of the van. But first, Emelye wakes up Jayden.

"Wake up honey, we're here" said Emelye. Jayden gets up.

"I'll get him" said Sally Ann.

"Ok" said Emelye. She got out of the van. Sally Ann goes in the back and takes Jayden out of his car seat. She takes Jayden out of the van and Leanne and Nathan come out of the van. Sally Ann then takes out Jolene in her car seat and puts the car seat that she's in on the ground. She also took out a stroller in the back for her to put the car seat on top of. She puts it together and attaches the car seat to the stroller then she pushes Jolene inside of the airport.

"I hope y'all have a safe trip" said Pete.

"Thanks Pete" said Sally Ann.

"Thanks for everythang man" said Hasil.

"Alright take care" said Pete then he drives off.

Hasil goes in and checks in the bags. Sally Ann checks in the bags as well. Soon, the bags were checked onto the airplane then everyone goes through airport security and off to the airport terminal where they wait to get on the plane. Hasil and Sally ann gave Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara their Passports and their airline tickets to show the flight attendants in order to check in before boarding the plane. Leanne and Nathan fell asleep after waiting a couple of hours to board the plane and so did Hasil and Barbara. An hour later, there was an announcement .

"Good Morning ladies and Gentlemen. Flight 1400 Aer Lingus traveling from Louisville Kentucky to Dublin Ireland is now ready for boarding in terminal C. Please have your tickets, boarding passes, passports and ID's ready to board the airplane. Thank You."

"Come on y'all" said Sally Ann. She wakes up Hasil. "Hasil wake up. It's time to board the plane."

Hasil wakes up and gets out of his seat. He takes Jayden by the hand and they get ready to walk towards terminal C. Sally Ann wakes up Barbara.

"Barbara wake up."

"What?"

"We gotta board the plane right now."

"Oh, ok." She gets up and walks with the group to terminal C. They all Get in line at Terminal C to board the airplane. They finally board the plane. Sally Ann sat next to Jolene and Hasil sat next to Jayden. Shurn sat Next to Krake and Barbara sat next to Emelye and both Nathan and Leanne sat next to each other on the plane.

"We're finally on the plane" said Leanne.

"Yeah, I can't wait til we take off" said Nathan. That's the fun part."

"I know" said Leanne.

Emelye and Barbara were relaxed but that started to change when the airplane started to move off the walkway. Shurn on the other hand starts to panic. She gets out of her seat and run down the Aisle.

"Get me the hell off this damn thang" yelled Shurn.

"Shurn get back ova her" hollered Krake. "This woman' done lost her mind." He shakes his head.

Passengers start to get scared, irritated, and upset and start to complain. A flight attendant stops her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your seat now" said the flight attendant.

"The only place I"m goin' tuh is off this damn airplane." Said Shurn. "Now git the hell outta muh way."

"You're scaring the passengers ma'am" said the flight attendant. "I need you to take your seat right now or I will be forced to call security and have them escort you off the plane. Not only will they do that, they will also contact the police and you will go to jail and be charged with disturbing the peace."

Sally Ann goes up to the front as soon as she saw what Shurn was doing. She asked Barbara to sit with Jolene.

"I'm sorry about this" said Sally Ann. "You'll have to forgive my cousin. She's never been on an airplane before and this is her first time. However, there's no need for you to threaten her by the way."

"I understand that miss, but she's scaring the passengers and it's my job to make sure that-"

" Look, I know you're tryin to do your job, but you threatening to call security on my cousin and threatening to put her in jail is a bit harsh don't you think? I would prefer that you let me handle her and you not do it again or I will file a complaint to your supervisor and this airline against you saying that you're not doing your job like you're supposed to. Do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"Then do not threaten my cousin again" hollered Sally Ann.

"Please keep her seated miss" said the flight attendant.

"Come on Shurn" said Sally Ann calmly. They both start to walk away.

"Go sit down already you crazy hillbilly bitch" said a tall bald white male passenger.

Shurn turns to him. "You shut yer damn mouth yuh yellow bellied-"

"Shurn just go back to your seat right now" said Sally Ann. Shurn walks back to her seat. Sally Ann walks over to the passenger and looks him straight in the eye.

"Look here asshole" she said. "What you're not gonna do is disrespect my family, starting with my cousin. Cuz when you disrespect her, you disrespect me and I don't take that very lightly."

"Why don't cha go take your black country ass back over there where you came from gal before I-"

"Before you what? In case you forgot idiot, slavery and segregation is over and you're not gonna talk to me like that. Not alone threaten me. I don't take threats lightly either. And neither does my husband especially when it comes to me. You ever heard of the Farrells?"

"They're those hillbillies on the mountain right?"

"Yeah that's exactly who they are. And you know what? That's who my family happens to be and they're on this plane. The Farrells don't take shit from anybody. They'll beat your ass in the blink of an eye before you go messin with their kin and my husband happens to be one too. And he would come down here and break your face in if he knew you threatened me and disrespected my cousin. So if I were you, I'd think twice about opening up my mouth to threaten or disrespect anybody again. Enjoy your day you piece of shit." Sally Ann then walks away.

The passenger was left speechless since he was a bit scared. Sally Ann went to go and check on Shurn to see how she was doing and she was trying to calm her down. Krake was also trying to calm Shurn down as well.

"You ok Shurn?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah, I'm a bit now" said Shurn.

"I thought she was gonna lose her mind completely" said Krake.

"What got into you?" asked Sally Ann.

"I don't know" said Shurn. "I jus' panicked again thinkin' we was gonna crash."

"I already told you Shurn. We're not" said Sally Ann. "You know you almost went to Jail right? You can't be doing that here."

"Well I can't help it if I'm scared sometin' might happen" said Shurn defensively.

"You're just scared of bein' on an airplane." said Sally Ann. " I get it. It's your first time. You can't think about all that. Just try to think about something else. Try to take deep breaths and relax already."

"Alright, I'll try" said Shurn.

The plane takes off into the air and Jayden starts crying because he got scared. Hasil takes him out of his seat and puts him on his lap and hugs him trying to calm him down.

"What's the matter buddy? Yer scared?" asked Hasil. Jayden shakes nods and continues to cry.

"Awww don't be scared buddy" said Hasil. Ya know yer fa's right here by yer side and I ain't scared one bit. Ya think superman gets scared when he flies in the sky?"

"No"

"Course not" said Hasil. "Neither would elmo or big bird if they were here. But Superman got special powers that makes him fly and he's very brave. If he can be brave, so can you. So what'd' ya say?"

"I'm still scared daddy" said Jayden. He continues to cry. Hasil tries harder to calm Jayden down. Jolene also starts crying. Barbara tries to calm her down until

Sally Ann got back to her seat. Soon, Sally Ann came back to her seat.

"Thanks Barbara" said Sally Ann. "I appreciate you watching her for me."

"Anytime" said Barbara. "What's wrong wit' Shurn?"

" She got a bit scared of being on an airplane and she panicked" see if Sally Ann.

"I got a bit nervous myself, but not like that. " Said Barbara.

"Yeah I know" said Sally Ann. "I had to calm her down and make sure she was alright. Plus the flight attendant threatened to call security and get her taken to jail and some asshole over there disrespected her."

"This is madness" said Barbara.

"I Know" said Sally Ann. "Now both of my kids are cryin.'"

Barber gets up and starts to go back to her seat.

" Well I'mma Go back" said Barbara. "Hope things get better."

" Yeah me too"Said Sally Ann as she takes Jolene out of her car seat and holds her. She rocks her and pats her back. Hasil on the other hand was finally able to calm Jayden down when suddenly another passenger gets irritated and makes a smart remark.

" Why don't ya shut those brats up for a change so some of us can get some sleep around here?"

Hasil heard it and he got very angry. Sally Ann also heard the comment and she was angry herself and wanted to get up and punch the man in his mouth, but she didn't because she didn't want any trouble and she was trying to comfort her baby. Hasil Got up and took Jayden over to Sally Ann.

" Watch him right quick" said Hasil. Then he walks off to where the passenger was sitting.

"Hasil where are you going?"asked Sally Ann but Hasil keeps walking. " what are you going to do? Get back here. Don't do nothing stupid."

Hasil gets in front of the passenger. The passenger was a middle-aged man with brown hair with a mist of gray in it. He was clean-cut wearing a blue plaid shirt with gray slacks and black dress shoes. The man looked up at Hasil.

"The hell do you want?"

Hasil's fist was balled up and he was ready to punch the man in his face.

" Maybe I ain't heard right, but I thought I just heard ya call my kids brats." said Hasil.

"Yeah I did. what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Hasil balls up his fist even more, grabbed the man by his shirt collar, and raises his fist to punch him.

" No no no no man. I'm sorry" said the passenger. " Just please don't hit me."

" If ya ever talk about my kids again, I'll smash yer face in so deep, you'll never see the light of day again. You hear meh?"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." said the passenger. "I'll never do it again."

"Ya better not" said Hasil letting go of the man's shirt collar. He walks back to Sally Ann to get Jayden.

" He's lucky you didn't hit him" said Sally Ann. " I wanted to pound him myself."

"I was about tuh punch his face in" said Hasil. " Nobody talks about my kids like that."

" I'm glad you didn't" said Sally Ann.

"Why's that?"

"Cuz you would've gotten arrested and and we wouldn't be able to get into the country silly" Said Sally Ann.

"Yeah, well I told him if he did it again I'll smash his face in so deep that he would never see the light of day" said Hasil.

Sally Ann laughs. "I bet he pissed in his pants after you told him that."

"Yeah" said Hasil. "Well I'mma take Jayden back with Meh" said Hasil.

"Alright" said Sally Ann.

"Come on buddy" said Hasil. Jaden goes with his father back to their seats. Jolene calmed down and was quiet. She soon fell asleep and so did Sally Ann. Shurn also calmed down and fell asleep as well and krake was wide awake. He was looking at an Aer Lingus magazine even though he couldn't really read a lot since he was still learning to read. He did this in order to pass the time so that he wouldn't get bored. Nathan was playing one of his video games and Leanne was asleep. Emelye and Barbara were talking. Hasil was flipping through his smartphone while Jaden was leaning on him sleeping. Things got smoother and calmer throughout a couple of hours of the flight.

Chapter 5

It's been hours and the Farrells are still flying Aer Lingus Airlines. Leanne slept for a couple of hours and so did Jayden, Sally Ann, and Shurn. Jolene was still asleep. Sally Ann just woke up and the flight attendants were coming down the aisles distributing food and drinks.

"Would you like something to drink miss?"

"Yes please" said Sally Ann. "What do you have?"

"I have juice, soda, milk, coffee and tea"

"What kind of juice?"

"I have Orange juice, cranberry juice, apple juice, lemonade"

"I'll take an orange juice please."

The flight attendant pours some orange into a plastic cup for Sally Ann and hands it to her.

"Thank you" said Sally Ann as she takes the cup of orange juice.

"You're welcome" said the flight attendant. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you" said Sally Ann. "I have something already."

"Ok" said the flight attendant then she walks off and moves onto the next person. Sally Ann then takes out a bag with some of the food that she cooked at home and started eating it. A flight attendant with auburn colored hair came to Krake's seat.

"Something to drink sir?" she asked.

"Yuh have any water?" asked Krake.

"As a matter of fact, I do" said the flight attendant.

"Good" said Krake. "I'll take that and yer pretty face any day darlin'"

The flight attendant laughs a bit. She pours Krake some water into a plastic cup and hands it to him."

"Thank ya kindly" said Krake.

"My pleasure sir" said the flight attendant. "So will you be having anything to eat?"

"Uh, maybe in a while" said Krake.

"Well you can always look in the booklet below and you can give me a call whenever you're ready" said the flight attendant.

"Oh I will" said Krake. "So what's yer name anyway?"

"Angela" said the flight attendant.

"It's a pleasure meetin' ya Angela" said Krake. "My name is Krake. Krake Farrell."

"Its 'nice to meet you Mr. Farrell"said Angela.

"Just call me Krake darlin'' said Krake. He sticks his hand out to give her a hand shake. Angela shakes Krakes hand. She turns to Shurn.

"Ma'am would you like something to drink?"

"What 'd' ya have?" asked Shurn.

"I have juice, coffee, soda, tea, milk"

"Coffee" said Shurn.

"Regular or decaf?"

"Regular."

"Cream and Sugar?"

"Yes please."

Angela pours Shurn some coffee in a tall paper cup and hands it to her with a napkin.

"Be careful ma'am. It's very hot." said Angela. Shurn then takes the coffee and puts it on the mini table in front of her. Angela then hands her packets of cream and sugar.

"Thank you" said Shurn.

"You're welcome" said Angela. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Naw not right now, but thank ya" said Shurn.

"If you do get hungry, there's different choices of meals in the booklet below your seat" said Angela. "You can just let any of us know."

"Alright thank ya" said Shurn.

"You're welcome" said Angela. "Well it's nice to meet you once again Krake."

"Likewise Angela" said Krake. "Say, Angela"

"Yes?"

"Which part of Ireland are you from?"

"Waterford. But I live in Dublin."

"Well that's mighty nice. What's it like in Waterford?"

"It's beautiful. The scenery is magnificent and the city is very quaint. However, you'll find allot to do in Dublin."

"I imagine I will" said Krake. "This is muh first time goin' tuh Ireland. It's muh first time goin' to any country really."

"I'm sure you'll love it." said Angela. " I hope you do."

"Yeah" sid Krake.

"Well, I better get back to work" said Angela. "It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise Angela" said Krake. "Maybe we'll cross paths sometime."

"Maybe" said Angela chuckling. She walks away pushing the beverage cart.

"I saw ya flirt wit' that Irish gal" teased Shurn.

"And?" said Krake.

"You grinnin like a possum eatin' a sweet tater" said Shurn.

Krake chuckles. "A little sweet talk ain't gonna hurt anybody. Specially a pretty gal like her."

Meanwhile, Barbara was looking at an Aer Lingus Magazine. She was also looking at a food booklet with all the foods to order on there.

"Something to drink miss?" asked a flight attendant."

"Uh, yes please" said Barbara. "What 'd' ya have?"  
"I have water, juice, soda, coffee, milk and tea.

"What kinda juice 'd' ya have?"

"I have orange, cranberry, apple, grapefruit and grape."

"I'll take cranberry."

"Ok" said the flight attendant. She pours the cranberry juice into a plastic cup and hands it to Barbara.

"Thank you" said Barbara. She points out to a dish in the booklet. It was a breakfast dish with eggs, bacon, sausage, baked beans and sliced tomatoes which was a traditional Irish breakfast. "Do y'all have have this dish?"

"Yes we do" said the flight attendant. "Would you life for me to get it for you?"

"Yes please" said Barbara.

"Alright I will" said the flight attendant. "It would be $8.75 by the way, and we only take debit and credit cards."

Barbara pulls out a debit card that was given to her with her name on it from the sweepstakes.

"Is this thuh right card?" she asked.

"Yes it is" said the flight attendant." She takes the card. "I'll be right back with it. She turns to Emelye. "Would you like something to drink ma'am?"

"Yuh have any tea?" asked Emelye.

"Yes I do" said the flight attendant. "What kind would you like? I have Chamomile, passion fruit, green tea, Earl Grey"

"Chamomile please" said Emelye.

"Sure, coming right up"said the flight attendant. She pours hot water into a tall paper cup and puts a tea bag inside then she hands it to Emelye with a napkin. "Just be careful because it's very hot."

" Thank you" said Emelye as she takes the tea from the flight attendant.

"You're welcome." said the flight attendant.

"What's your name" asked Emelye.

"Terry" said the flight attendant.

"Thank you kindly Terry."

"You're welcome. So would you like honey or sugar with your tea?"

"I'll take honey."

Terry gives Emelye a package of honey and a plastic spoon to mix the tea with.

"Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a breakfast meal of eggs, bacon and sausage or oatmeal?"

"I'll take the breakfast meal with eggs an' bacon" said Emelye.

"Ok, like I said to the lady sitting next to you, it will cost $8.75 and we only accept credit and debit cards." said Terry.

"It's the card like the one Sally Ann gave us yesterday" said Barbara.

"Oh that one" said Emelye as she pulls out her bag. She takes the card out of her bag and hands it to Terry. Terry then takes the card from Emelye.

"I'll charge these right away and bring them back to you along with your meals."

"Thank you" said Emelye and Barbara.

Soon, Barbara and Emelye get their food and they ate. Nathan and Leanne also ate breakfast as well since they already ate the food that Sally Ann cooked earlier. Angela the flight attendant came towards Hasil and Jayden.

"Would you like something to drink sir? Asked Angela.

"Yeah, I'll take a soda please" said Hasil.

"Which kind?" asked Angela."I have coke, sprite, seven up-"

"Coke please" said Hasil.

"Ok"

" Thank you.

Angela gets Hasil a coke. She then turns to Jayden. "And what would you like sweetie?"

"Sprite please" said Jayden.

"Naw, you get a juice better Jayden" said Hasil. "What kind of juice do you have?"

"Orange, apple, cranberry, grape, lemonade, grapefruit" said Angela.

"Apple" said Jayden since he loved to drink apple juice.

"Alright sweetie, apple it is" said Angela.

"What 'd' ya say to the lady Jayden?" asked Hasil reminding Jayden about his manners.

"Thank you" said Jayden.

"You're welcome sweetheart"said Angela.

Hasil orders food to eat for him and Jayden, then they both eat. Jolene wakes up and she's hungry. Sally Ann takes out Jolene's diaper bag and she takes out 3 jars of baby food which are pureed bananas, carrots and peas. She starts to feed Jolene as she sits in her car seat.

"I know you like those peaches don't cha?" she said playfully to Jolene. The baby ten smiles at her mother while she's feeding her. Sally Ann continues to feed Jolene until all of the food is gone. She picks up Jolene and sits near the window with her to nurse her throwing Jolene's baby blanket over her and Jolene to cover up. Jayden has to go to the restroom and he tells Hasil.

"Daddy, I gotta go potty" he said.

"Alright buddy, I'll take ya right now" said Hasil.

Hasil unbuckles Jayden's seat belt and then Jayden gets out of his seat. Hasil takes Jayden by the hand and takes him to the back to the restroom. They pass by Sally Ann whose nursing Jolene under the blanket. Jayden runs to Sally Ann.

"Mama, mama" said Jayden running to give her a hug.

"Careful baby" said Sally Ann. "Your sister's under here.

Jayden hugs his mother. Sally Ann gives him a kiss on the forehead since her hands are full holding Jolene.

"Just takin' little man her to the restroom" said Hasil. "He wanted to say hi to ya real fast." He chuckles.

"Where's Jolene mama?" asked Jayden.

"She's eating baby" said Sally Ann.

Jayden raises up the blanket.

"No no Jayden" said Sally Ann feeling a bit embarrassed since her and Jolene were exposed. She covers herself up again.

"Jayden ya don't do that when yer ma's feeding the baby"said Hasil.

"Why daddy?" asked Jayden.

"Cuz not ev'ryone needs tuh see that" said Hasil.

"Everyone see's mama's balloons?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah" said Hasil. "Now come on. I"mma take ya to the restroom."

Hasil takes Jayden to the restroom. Sally Ann continues to nurse Jolene. Meanwhile Nathan and Leanne are trying to keep busy on the long flight.

"I"m bored already" said Leanne. "I'm tired of being on this airplane."

"Listen to music then or read one of yer books" said Nathan.

"I already read 2 of em" said Leanne. "I don't wanna read anymore. You got yer gameboy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I play it?"

"Yeah. Just don't overdo it" Nathan grabs his gameboy from the bottom of the seat and hands it to her.

"Yuh have any games other than Pokemon? Pokemon's boring.

"I got grand theft auto, minecraft and Vikings."

"I want Vikings" said Leanne. Nathan then gives Leanne the Vikings game. Leanne takes the pokemon game out of the gameboy and puts in the Vikings game.

"Thanks" she said then she starts playing. Nathan takes some earphones and plugs it into the arm of the seat on the airplane and starts listening to music.

More hours have passed by and the plane is about to land since it finally made it to Dublin, Ireland. The fasten seat belt sign was also on and Terry the Flight Attendant makes an announcement on the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman. We have just cleared to land at the Dublin Airport. Please make sure one last time that your seatbelt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you. "

"I'm so glad we're finally here" said Leanne.

"Me too" said Nathan.

"This was such a boring flight" said Leanne. "It's worse than being in a car for so long."

"That's cuz we're flying to another country and mama or daddy ain't drivin'" said Nathan.

"I can't wait to get off her and see the countryside" said Krake.

"Me either" said Shurn.

Soon, the airplane finally made it to the ground and Terry made one last announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Dublin Airport. It is now 5:30 in the evening and the weather is 77 degrees. For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please be sure to check around for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you, and please use caution when opening the overhead bins as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will be more than happy to assist you. We would like to thank you for flying Aer Lingus and we look forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a wonderful evening."

The plane is parked at the gate and the door has been opened. Passengers get up and start to deplane. Hasil, Jayden, Sally Ann and Jolene, Shurn, Krake, Barbara, Emelye, Nathan and Leanne all got up to deplane as well. However, Hasil and Jayden followed after Sally Ann and Jolene since Hasil planned on confronting the passenger that disrespected Shun and Threatened Sally Ann after Sally Ann told him. Sally Ann already had Jolene in her car seat and her purse and diaper bag on her shoulders. they walked by.

" That's him right there" said Sally Ann. Hasil walked by the man.

"You ther" said Hasil. "I heard yuh threatened my wife and disrespected my cousin earlier this morning."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yuh know ya did otherwise ya wouldn't have said anythin. If you ever threaten my wife or disrespect muh cousin again, I'll snap yer ass in half Like a branch on a tree. Yuh understand?

" Got it" said the passenger scared. Hasil walks past him with Jayden. Sally Ann walks by giving the man half a smirk on her face.

" Told you" she said. Then she walks by carrying Jolene in her car seat. They go all the way off the plane. Shurn and Krake walk behind Hasil and Sally Ann.

" Goodbye" send the flight attendants to Krake.

" It was truly a pleasure meeting ya Angela" said Krake. " I hope we meet again in the near future."

" Thank you Krake and likewise." said Angela. they both shake hands then Krake walks off the plane.

" Sorry fer all the racket I caused" said Shurn to Terry.

"It's ok" said Terry.

Shurn walks off the plane after Krake. Afterwards, Emelye, Barbara, Nathan and Leanne all walk off the plane and down the gate. Soon the Farrells all head down to baggage claim and to customs to present their passports in order to get into the country. Afterwards, Hasil goes to a car rental place in the airport to rent a van for everyone. After renting the van, everyone gets their bags and loads them into the back and they get inside. Sally Ann puts Jayden and Jolene's car seats in the back and then put them inside and straps them in. Sally Ann sits in the front with Hasil while he drives to the Brooks Hotel so they could check into their rooms. Hasil pulls up to the hotel and asks someone where to park the van. He asks a man standing outside of the hotel.

"Hey buddy" said Hasil. The man walks up to the van.

"Yuh know wher' I can find parkin' fer the hotel? I"m not from around her and I can't seem tuh find muh way."

"No problem mate" said the man. "You'll need to go to the parking garage . It's around the corner." He points to the next street.

"I thank ya kindly sir" said Hasil.

"You're welcome mate" said the man. "So where are you from?"

" Blackburg, Kentucky" said Hasil.

"Is that in the U.S.?"

"Yeah. It's in the south. Me and muh family's just visiting here fer the first time. So what's yer name?"

"Peter. Peter 'O' Riley."

"My name's Hasil. "Hasil Farrell, and this is my wife Sally Ann. I also have my kids and my cousins in the back."

"Hi" said Sally Ann. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Sally Ann" said Peter. "Nice to meet you too Hasil. My, this is a small world. I have Farrells in my family too."

"Well get the hell outta her' said Hasil excited.

"What?" asked Peter puzzled and confused.

"It's an expression"sais Hasil. "It's like sayin' No way."

"Oh" said Peter chuckling. "I'm not familiar with American slang, but in this country, you're going to need to use different slang words. I'll show you a thing or two."

"I'd like that" said Hasil. "Well, I gotta park this van right now. Yer gonna be here right quick?"

"Yes I will" said Peter.

"Ok, cool" said Hasil. "Nice meeting ya by the way Peter."

"Likewise mate" said Peter. "Welcome to Ireland."

"Thanks brother" said Hasil. "I'll be right back." He drives off to the hotel parking lot. After parking the van, Hasil, and the gang get out of the van and go to the hotel with their bags. They met up with Peter and all got acquainted with him.

"These are my kids Nathan, Leanne, Jayden and Jolene." said Hasil.

Hi" said Nathan.

"Hi" said Leanne.

"Hi there" said Peter. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jayden" said Jayden.

"Nice to meet you Jayden" said Peter. "I'm Peter. They all shake hands.

Peter turns to Sally Ann holding Jolene. "So this is your little one."

" Yeah" said Sally Ann. "Her name's Jolene."

"Oh isn't she precious" said Peter."Hi Jolene. My name is Peter. It's nice to meet you. Do you know you're beautiful like your mother?" Jolene smiles at Peter.

"These are muh cousins Shurn, Emelye, Krake and Barbara" said Hasil.

"Pleasure to meet ya" said Krake as he shakes Peter's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Krake" said Peter.

"Nice to meet ya" said Shurn. They shake hands.

"Likewise" said Peter.

"Hi, it's nice to meet ya" said Barbara.

"You too" said Peter.

"It's a pleasure" said Emelye.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Peter shaking her hand. "So what brings you all to Ireland?"

"Well my son entered a sweepstakes to win an all paid trip for 10 people to Dublin Ireland along with a 7 day hotel stay"

said Hasil. " He ended up winning and that's how we got her."

" Wow, that's fantastic" said Peter. " You've got yourself quite a lad here."

" A what?" asked Hasil puzzled and confused.

"A lad." said Peter. "That means boy."

"Oh" said Hasil. "Yeah, he is."

"Well I don't want to hold you since you're going to check into the hotel" said Peter.

"Yeah said Hasil. "We gotta check in. It's nice meetin ya once again. Uh…" Hasil tries to think of his name.

" Peter" said Peter.

"Nice meetin ya Peter."

"Hey, maybe I can show you all around Dublin sometime" said Peter.

"I'd like that" said Hasil.

"Yeah, that'll be great" said Emelye." Everyone then agrees.

"Why don't we exchange numbers and I'll give you a call?" said Peter.

"Sounds good tuh meh" said Hasil. Peter and Hasil then exchange phone numbers.

"Well I better get going" said Peter. "It's nice meeting you all and once again, Welcome to Ireland."

"Thank you" said Barbara.

"Thanks" said Shurn.

"Thanks Peter" said Sally Ann.

"Thank ya kindly" said Krake.

"Thank ya Peter" said Emelye. "It's mighty nice meetin' ya too."

"Ok bye" said Peter  
"Bye" says everyone then Peter walks off. Hasil, Sally Ann, the kids, Shurn, Krake, Emelye, and Barbara take their bags and go into the hotel.

Chapter 6

Hasil, Sally Ann, And the gang all go up to the front desk of the hotel to check in. There, they find a blonde haired reservations clerk wearing a black vest over a white buttoned down blouse.

" May I help you?" she asked.

" Yeah, we're here cuz we have reservations" said Hasil.

" Whose names are the reservations under sir?"

"Nathaniel Farrell" said Hasil. " He's my son."

"We have the reservation papers here from the Covington Claire sweepstakes" said Sally Ann.

" Okay good" said the hotel clerk. " May I see those papers please?"

" Sure" said Sally Ann. She takes out the Manila envelope that has a hotel reservations papers in them, takes them out, and hands them To the hotel clerk. the hotel clerk looks over the paperwork and then she starts typing on the computer.

" Okay, I see a reservation for 10 people under the last name Farrell. I have a Nathaniel Christopher Farrell, a Leanne Marie Farrell, a Jayden Ethan Farrell, Jolene Mariah Farrell, Sally Ann Lewis- Farrell, Hasil Farrell, Barbara Jane Farrell, Shurn Farrell, Emelye Elizabeth Farrell, and a Craigin O' Farrell. That's all of you right?"

"Right" said Hasil.

"Correct" said Sally Ann.

"My name's Craigin, but ev'ry body calls me Krake" said Krake. "Just thought I'd point that out."

"Thank you " said the clerk. She continues to type on the computer and to to search, then she prints out some paperwork. "Ok, you're all checked in and your rooms are ready. All I need right now are just some forms of identification like passports, ID's, or driver's licenses and I'll give you your room keys."

Hasil gives the clerk his driver's license and his passport. Sally Ann does the same. She also gives the hotel clerk the kid's passports, and hen Krake, Emelye, Shurn, and Barbara do the same. The clerk then makes copies and hands the Id's and Passports back to them all and gives out 6 cards with their names and room numbers on them.

"Ok, here are your room keys" said the clerk."You all will be on the 5th floor. The elevator is down to your right over there." She points to the elevator. " Your rooms will have cable tv, a refrigerator, a mini bar, and free WiFi for your convenience. if you have any questions, you can give me a call or come down to the front desk. My name is Tracy by the way."

" Thank you so much Tracy" said Sally Ann.

" You're welcome" said Tracy. Tracy continues to tell them more about the hotel and gives them booklets.

" I hope you all enjoy your stay here at Brooks hotel and welcome to Dublin Ireland."

" Thank you very much young lady" said Krake.

" You're welcome sir" said Tracy. " You all have a nice evening."

" Thanks" said everyone Then they all get ready to walk away until a man in uniform comes with a cart and gets their bags.

"Hey, what are ya doin' with muh bag?" said Krake assertively. "Give it back."

"Hello" said the man. "I'm assigned to take your bags to your rooms."

"I can carry my own bag. I don't need ya tuh-"

" Oh just let him Krake" said Sally Ann. " He's doing us a favor. Besides, this is a luxury hotel. We don't get to stay in one of these every day."

"Ok fine" said Krake. The man grabs the bags, puts them on the cart, then rolls the cart away towards the elevator.

"So what do y'all wanna do right now?" asked Sally Ann. " Explore the hotel or go to your rooms?"

" To tell ya the truth, I'm a bit tired" said Shurn. " I wanna lay down a bit."

"I wanna know what the rooms look like mama" said Nathan.

" Me too" said Leanne.

" And me" said Jayden.

" Okay we'll go up to the rooms first before anything" said Sally Ann.

" Yeah we might as well" said Hasil. They go to their rooms on the 5th floor on the elevator.

"You guys wanna go out and explore the city tonight?" asked Hasil.

" Sounds good tuh meh" said Emelye.

" Me too" said Krake.

" And Meh" said Barbara.

"I thank I'mma just rest up a bit before going out anywher'" said Hasil. " I got a little jet lag from the plane ride."

" All right babe" said Sally Ann. "Just let me know whenever you're ready to go."

" I want to go out exploring too Mama" said Leanne. "I can't wait to see what's around the city".

" We'll do it after Daddy finishes resting" said Sally Ann. "Y'all could also take a walk around if you want. Just try not to get lost."

"Maybe later" said Emelye.

" Just remember we're on the 5th floor" said Hasil.

They all get off the elevator and go to their rooms. Shurn, Krake, Emelye, and Barbara can't read very well. Shurn is actually learning to read a bit, but she knows some of the numbers.

"Krake, Your room is right here" said Hasil.

Krake looks at the card with the number 737.

"Okay" he said. He starts to open the door, but it was locked.

"Ya hafta use the card tuh open the door" said Hasil.

Krake takes out his room key. "Okay, but how?"

" I'll show ya" said Hasil. He takes the card from Krake and slides it through the card slot. Then he opens the door. They all go inside of the hotel room. the room was large and spacious. It had a large king size bed with navy blue colored bedding. it also had a work desk, a flat-screen TV, and a table with to Black colored upholstered chairs to go with it. It also had a mini bar and a coffee and tea maker. The carpet was the same color as the bedding and the walls were cream-colored.

"Will ya Look at that" said Shurn.

" Well I'll be" said Krake. They all look around.

"Wow, this room is really nice" said Sally Ann.

"Look a her" said Krake. "I got meh a little bar." He walks over and picks up a few bottles of alcoholic beverages on the table. He tries to sound out the wording on one of the bottles.

"Chap- pain guh " he said.

"It says champagne" said Sally Ann.

"Champagne? What the hell kind of drink is that?" asked Krake puzzled.

" it's an alcoholic drink people drink on special occasions like weddings" said Sally Ann.

"Well I'll be drankin' that later on special occasion or no not" Said Krake putting the bottle down. He picks up another bottle and starts to sound out the wording.

"Wuh- his- ke"

"That's whiskey" said Hasil. "He points at the wording on the bottle. Krake looks at it.

"Oh, ok whiskey" said Krake.

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"I still got a long ways tuh go on this reading thang" said Krake.

"You'll get the hang of it" said Hasil. "It took meh some time tuh do so myself."

"Don't worry Krake, you'll get it" said Sally Ann. " I'll help you."

" Me too" said Hasil.

" I greatly appreciate that." said Krake. He looks around the room to explore more and so does everyone else.

" That bed is huge" said Nathan.

" I know" said Leanne. "I wonder if Mama and Daddy's bed's gonna be that big."

"Do ya really need all that room on that ther' bed tuh sleep?" asked Shurn.

"Just might if I get meh a lady friend" said Krake laughing.

"Ooo Krake" said Sally Ann.

"Lady friend?" asked Leanne puzzled.

"Yuh don't need tuh know that" said Hasil.

They laugh and keep exploring the room. They check out the table and the chairs and they look in the bathroom. The bathroom was large with white tiles. The shower and the bathtub were both separate. There were also two separate sinks on the shiny black counters as well as a hair dryer hanging up on the top along with a phone. There were also white towels folded neatly underneath the sink.

"This bathroom's nice" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah, I imagine it is" said Krake. "But what the hell is that thang up ther?"He points to the hair dryer.

"I think it's a hairdryer" said Sally Ann. "I believe we have one in our room too."

"I don't reckon I'll be needin' that" said Krake.

"That's a strange place tuh put a phone" said Hasil.

"I know" said Sally Ann.

"Is that gonna be in our room too?" asked Shurn.

"I'd say so" said Emelye.

"You could always pick up the phone and get room service"said Leanne.

"They got room service her?" asked Barbara.

"Yeah, every fancy hotel does" said Sally Ann.

"Well, that's a first" said Barbara.

" What's a good thing you got off that mountain" said Sally Ann.

" I bet I can get used tuh this really fast" said Krake.

"Me too" said Barbara.

" Don't get too caught up in it though cuz we still gotta go back home soon" said Emelye.

"Try not to think about that right now Emelye" see if Sally Ann. " We just got here."

" Please don't" said Shurn. " I don't wanna think about going home to any madness on that mountain or the Brennin or big Foster's crazy ass schemes. I jus' wanna enjoy this time I got her on this little trip 'o' ours."

" So do I" said Barbara.

" I second that" said Hasil.

"I think I need a drank after hearing all that' said Krake.

"We're all gonna have a good time here in Ireland"said Sally Ann. " We ain't gonna think about what's going on back at home on Shay Mountain. This trip is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and we don't know if we'll ever come back here again. So let's just take our time and just see what's out in Dublin and forget about all the drama that's going on at home."

"I'm with ya on that one" said Krake.

"Let's get outta here and let Krake get settled in his room already" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah, we better get outta her" said Hasil.

"Thanks" said Krake.

"But before we go, we're gonna show you how to use some of the stuff in your room" said Sally Ann.

"All right" said Krake.

Hasil and Sally Ann explained to Krake how to turn on with TV, the how to use the coffee maker, refrigerator and how to use the sink the shower the bathtub, the toilet, and the phone. After all the explanations, they all left Krake's room and went to Barbara, Emelye, and Shurn's hotel room to explore it and to do the same. The room is pretty much the same. It was huge with 3 twin beds large enough to fit two people in them. The bedding was maroon-colored and the chairs were also maroon-colored as well. The wallpaper was gold with white flowers. The room also had a mini bar, and desk along with a mini refrigerator and a flat screen TV. The bathroom was the same size as Krake's bathroom But with granite countertops and granite floor tiles as well as the tiles on the walls. There was also a separate bathtub and shower. Shurn, Barbara, and Emelye fell in love with their hotel room. They explored if the same way they explored Krake's hotel room and got settled in it. Sally Ann and Hasil Explain how to use the things in there the same way they did with Krake. Shurn fell asleep since she was tired. Hasil, Sally Ann, End the kids went to their rooms. They were all under one room but their room was more like an apartment. It had two bedrooms With sliding doors to separate the rooms from the living room. one room had three beds for the kids and the other room had a large king size bed for Hasil and Sally Ann. The living room was large And so were the 2 bathrooms one being in the kids room and the other being in Sally Ann and Hasil's bedroom. Nathan, Leanne and Jayden's room Had a silver wallpaper with flowers along with black bedding. The flowers were white and one of the upholstered chairs had zebra stripes well the other was maroon with white stripes like the one in Hasil and Sally Ann's bedroom. There was also a desk and a flat screen TV as well as a phone. Hasil and Sally Ann's room was pretty much like Krake's room, but the only difference was that it had gold wall paper with white flowers and a maroon colored bedding. It also had a small table and two upholstered chairs which were one maroon colored with white stripes and a leopard one. There was also a mini fridge and a mini bar as well as a desk, a flat screen tv, and a coffee and tea maker. Their bathroom had marble tiles floors and countertops as well as a separate bathroom and shower along with two sinks. The kids' bathroom was exactly the same as Krake's with Black and white tile floors, 2 sinks, and black countertops. It also had a separate shower and bathtub. the living room had to maroon colored couches along with a wooden coffee table and two brown upholstered chairs. Hasil, Sally Ann, Nathan, Leanne end Jayden loved their hotel room. The children loved it from the start. Jayden, and Leanne we're quick to jump on their beds while Nathan just laid on his instead. Like Krake, Hasil also liked the mini bar since it had a few other drinks that he liked like whiskey. It also had Brandy which he has never tried before as well as Scotch.

" Baby I love this room" said Sally Ann. " It's so beautiful."

" Yeah I like it too" said Hasl as he lays on the bed. " This bed's so comfortable. I could sleep like a baby on this thing."

"Me too" said Sally Ann laying next to him. Hasil puts his arm around Sally Ann as she rests her head his chest. Sally Ann also holds him by the waist. Jolene is in her travel crib laying down and playing with the toys on her mobile.

"You still gonna rest up before going around Dublin tonight?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Hasil. They pause for a moment.

"You know what lying here with you reminds me of?" Asked Sally Ann.

"What?" asked Hasil.

"Our anniversary." said Sally

"How's that?"asked Hasil.

"Just putting a blanket down and laying next to you underneath the stars on the other side of the mountain made the moment just right." said Sally Ann. "We may not have went anywhere fancy to celebrate 11 wonderful years of marriage together this year, but that was good enough for me."

"It was good for me too darlin'" said Hasil. "And I'd do it all over again."

"So would I" said Sally Ann. "I love you Hasil Farrell."

"I love you too my sweet Sally Ann Lewis- Farrell" said Hasil. He leans in and kisses Sally Ann on the lips and they lay in each other's arms resting.

An hour later, Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids go out with Barbara, Emelye, and Krake To explore the city of Dublin, Ireland. Shurn didn't go since she was sleeping. They went for a ride around the city in the van. The next day, Sally Ann, Hasil, and the kids went down to the Hotel restaurant to eat breakfast. Shurn, Emelye, and Barbara joining them while Krake went for a little walk to do some sight seeing. He decided to give room service a try and ordered breakfast that way. He met up With everyone for lunch later on that day. a couple of hours later, Hasil decided to make some plans to go out to an Irish Pub since he's never been to one before.

"Wonder how the bars are round her" said Hasil.

"Out here they're called pubs" said Sally Ann. "You do know there's a bar downstairs in the hotel right?"

"Yeah, but I wanna go out an' try someplace new" said Hasil. "Not be stuck in the hotel. We didn't come all this way to be stuck in a hotel room." He chuckled. Hasil goes on his phone and looks up Irish pubs in Dublin. One was called the Hairy Lemon.

"What the hell?" he said laughing.

"What's so funny Hasil?" asked Sally Ann .

"Ya won't believe the name of this Irish Pub I found her" said Hasil as he shows his phone to Sally Ann. Sally Ann then looks at it.

"The Hairy Lemon? What kind of a name for an Irish Pub is that?" she chuckled.

"I don't know" said Hasil. "Whoever gave the pub that name must've been drinkin' too much of a strong drank and it ain't Farrell wine."

"Of course not cuz Farrell wine's not out here babe" said Sally Ann.

"I know that" said Hasil. "Whatever he was drinkin' or smokin' made him not be in his right state of mind tuh come up wit' a name like that." They both laugh.

"You up fer goin?"

"Yeah but I can't really drink since I'm still nursing Jolene."

"Yuh might as well go fer a bit. Think I read somewher' that women who breastfeed would hafta wait 3 to 4 hours til' they start breastfeeding again. If that's the case, then one drink ain't gonna hurt."

"I spose" said Sally Ann. "Jolene still has baby formula so I could give her that in the meantime."

"Now yer talkin'" said Hasil.

"I don't wanna make this a habit now Hasil" said Sally Ann.

"Course not" said Hasil. "Ya know we don't go out allot back home. Especially not to no bar. Besides we were at a bar at the club with Renee in Detroit and you didn't drink nothin' then."

"That was a bit different then" said Sally Ann. "Jolene was two months old at the time."

"Well she's 9 months old now" said Hasil. "It's almost time fer her to be weaned from the breast isn't it?"

"I got 3 more months to do that" said Sally Ann. This is only for tonight and that's it. So who else are you gonna bring to the pub tonight?"

"I'm gonna ask Krake and see if he wants tuh go and the others too."

"Yeah, but if they all go, who's gonna watch the kids?"

"Didn't thank about that. Maybe one of my cousins can."

"Yeah, one of them can."

Hasil asked Krake if he wanted to go to the Pub and he agreed. He also asked Barbara, Shurn, and Emelye if they wanted to go but Emelye and Barbara didn't want to go that night. However, Shurn agreed to go. Barbara and Emelye agreed to babysit the kids for a couple of hours so that Hasil and Sally Ann, Krake and Shurn could go out to the pub.

"What pub are we goin' tuh?" asked Shurn

"The Hairy Lemon" said Hasil.

"The Hairy what?" asked Shurn puzzled with her nostrils flaring.

"The Hairy Lemon" said Hasil.

"What the Hell kinda name fer a pub is that?" asked Krake.

"Don't ask me" said Hasil. "I didn't come up with that name."

"Whoever did must've lost ther' damn mind" said Shurn.

"That's fer sure" said Hasil.

"I'mma get ready tuh go then" said Krake.

"Me too" said Shurn.

"All right, see y'all in an hour" said Hasil. Both Shurn and Krake go back to their rooms to get ready. Hasil goes back to his, Sally Ann's and the kids' hotel room to get ready. He takes a shower and gets dressed. He puts on a white tank top, a black short sleeved button down shirt with some blue jeans and his black boots. He also sprays on his Stetson Cologne. Sally Ann also gets ready. She also showers, lotions up, puts on deodorant and gets dressed. She puts on a short sleeved gray dress and some black flats, then she flat twists her hair on both sides and pins it down with bobby pins leaving the curls in the back to hang out. Emelye and Barbara come by Sally Ann and Hasil's hotel room to watch the kids.

"You sure you don't wanna go with us Barbara?" asked Sally Ann.

"Not tonight" said Barbara. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Girl you better get out of this hotel and have some fun" said Sally Ann. "We didn't come all the way her to Ireland to stay in a hotel room.

"They're open tomorrow in the day time ain't they?" asked Barbara.

"I believe so" said Sally Ann.

"Then I'll go sometime tomorrow" said Barbara.

"An' I'll join her" said Emelye. "It's still light out so maybe we'll take the kids out fer a walk."

"Of course" said Sally Ann. "You don't have to stay in this hotel room all night. Well, we better be going then. Jolene's bottles of formula are in the refrigerator and her stroller's in the other room if you need to take her out somewhere."

" Okay" said Barbara.

"We'll manage" said Emelye.

" Her diapers and wipes are in the bag over there" said sally-ann pointing. " And Jayden's pull-ups are in the kids room over there.." She points again.

"All right" said Emelye. " Just go out and have a good time."

Sally Ann and Hasil both hug and kiss their kids goodbye.

" Bye mama and daddy" said Leanne. " Have fun."

"Bye sweetheart" said Sally Ann. She gives Leanne a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye mama. Bye daddy" said Nathan.

"Bye baby" said Sally Ann giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart" said Hasil to Leanne. He hugs her and gives her a kiss on her cheek then he gives Nathan a hug.

"Bye buddy."

"Bye mama and daddy" said Jayden. "I love you."

"Bye sweetie" said Sally Ann. "Love you too.

"Bye little buddy" said Hasil. Love you too." Sally Ann and Hasil both give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, they give Jolene a kiss while Barbara was holding her on her hip.

"Bye precious" said Sally Ann giving Jolene a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Bye princess" said Hasil. "Love you." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. He turns to the kids. " I want y'all to listen to Barbara and Emelye all right?'

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. "We don't wanna hear about y'all actin' up. Emelye and Barbara are in charge, so whatever they tell you to do, you do it ok?"

"Yes Mama" said the kids.

"Ok we're out" said Hasil.

"Have fun" said Barbara.

"Y'all have a great time" said Emelye.

"Thanks, we will" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Hasil.

Sally Ann and Hasil both walk out the door. Hasil closes the door behind him. They meet up with Shurn and Krake in the Hallway and they all get into the elevator to go down to the lobby and then to the parking garage to go to the van. They get to the Hairy Lemon and go inside and sit at the counter. The Hairy Lemon was also a restaurant as well as an Irish Pub. They had a variety of different foods on the menus as well as alcoholic beverages. It was very inviting. The walls were green and the counter were made of wood that looked as if they were in antique furniture along with the tables and chairs. The place had a very quaint look and feel to it.

"This place ain't bad lookin' fer and Irish Pub" said Krake. "Lookin' kinda' quaint."

" It does have a very quaint Irish she feel to it" said Sally Ann.

" That's Ireland fer ya" said Hasil. "I'm lovin' this country all ready."They look at the choices of drinks on the wall to see what they want.

"I'mma get meh a whiskey" said Krake.

"Don't cha have whiskey in yer room?" asked Shurn.

"I finished it" said Krake.

"That fast?" asked Shurn surprised. "Good golly."

"I ain't gettin'' no whiskey this time" said Hasil. "I'm gonna get meh a Guinness."

"I wonder how that tastes babe" said Sally Ann. "I never had it before."

"Neither have I" said Hasil. Soon, a bartender walks up to the counter.

"What can I get for you mate?" he asked.

"I'll take a Guinness" said Hasil.

"Ok." said the Bartender. He then turns to Krake. "And for you mate?"

"I'll take a whiskey" said Krake.

"I want a Guinness" said Shurn.

"Ok." said the bartender. He then turns to Sally Ann. "And you miss?"

"I haven't decided yet" said Sally Ann.

"Take your time" said the bartender.

He gets the drinks ready for Shurn, Krake and Hasil. They all pay for their drinks afterwards. Hasil drinks his Guinness and Sally Ann is curious to see how it tastes.

" Babe, how does it taste?" She asked.

" I think it's pretty good" said Hasil. "But it might be a little strong fer yer taste buds."

"I think I'll be the judge of that" said Sally Ann. "Mind if I had a little sip?"

"Go ahead" said Hasil handing her his glass of Guinness. Sally Ann takes the glass from Hasil and takes a sip of the drink and she hates it instantly. She gets a look of disgust on her face right away.

"Ugh, this is awful" said Sally Ann giving the glass of Guinness back to Hasil. How can you drink this stuff?"

"I warned ya" said Hasil chuckling.

"Why don't cha get somethin' mild?" suggested Shurn.

"Like what?" asked Sally Ann.

"Like a gin maybe" said Shurn.

"I'll probably get that or a beer" said Sally Ann. "You actually like that stuff you're drinking?"

"Yeah" said Shurn. "It ain't bad at all."

"Ugh." said Sally Ann. "More power to you. I"m gonna get a gin." She turns to the bartender. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Could I get a gin please?"

"What kind do you want?"

I have Bombay, Ophir, Tanqueray, and Hendricks."

" Which one's better?"

" Well, I like Bombay, but others like Hendricks."

"I'll take Bombay."

"All right, coming right up." He pours Bombay gin into a small glass for Sally Ann and hands it to her. He tells her how much to drink cost and she pays for it.

" Thank you" she said.

" You're welcome" said the bartender. " Say, are you guys Americans?"

" Yeah" said Sally Ann.

" Which state are you from?

"We're from Kentucky" said Hasil.

"I have a cousin who lives in Florida" said the Bartender. "He's been living there for quite some time. I've been meaning to visit him. So what brings you all to Dublin?"

"We're just visitin'" said Hasil. "We ain't never been tuh a foreign country before, let alone one where our ancestors are from."

"So you have Irish ancestry?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"We're Farrells" said Krake.

"Just like the famous Farrell Clan of Ireland" said the bartender.

"Yeah" said Krake.

"We also came tuh 'splore" our Irish Roots" said Hasil.

"Good for you mate" said the bartender. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks" said Hasil as he drinks his Guinness.

"You guys are not real Irishmen" said a man sitting on a stool two seats down from Hasil, Sally Ann, Shurn,and Krake.

"What 'd' you say?" asked Hasil.

"You heard me mate" said the man. He was with brown hair and he was clean cut and with a beard wearing a red short long sleeved plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"Tony leave them alone" said the bartender. "They haven't done anything to you mate."

"So ya know our family history now eh?" said Hasil sarcastically. "Just mind yer business already and leave us be. We don't want no trouble all right?"

"Yuh don't know shit about us" said Shurn. "So who the hell are ya to say what we are and what we're not?"

"I do know you're a bunch of rednecks who have no business being here in this country" said Tony. Hasil, Sally Ann, Krake, and Shurn start to get very angry.

"Ya know what? Why don't cha shut yer damn mouth already. We have just as much 'o' a right tuh be her as you do."

"We have just as much 'o' a right tuh be her as you do" mimicked Tony.

"Tony that's enough" hollered the bartender.

"No you don't" said Tony. "We Irish take great pride in our culture and we don't need any redneck wanna be Irish like you coming in to pollute it. So why don't you all go back to America where you belong?"

"In case you forgot you dumb shit" said Sally Ann. "My husband and my cousin just indicated that they HAVE Irish ancestry. So that should tell you something. Or are you too stupid to figure that out."

"Piss off bitch" said Tony.

Sally Ann gets fuming mad. And starts to say something to Tony but Hasil stops her.

"Don't say nothin. I'll handle this" said Hasil. Then he turns to Tony and hollers at him. "Don't you go disrespectin' my wife. I already told ya tuh leave us alone, but ya ain't listenin. So I'm warnin' ya right now. If you don't leave us alone, yer gonna be real sorry ya didn't."

"Oh, you're threatening me now huh?" said Tony as he gets up out of his seat. "What do you know. A stupid redneck American just threatened me. I guess I'm really going to have to show him what a true Irishman is all about. After you learn your lesson, I want you to take that baboon you have as a wife and your redneck asses out of here and get the hell out of Ireland." he walks up to Hasil ready to throw a punch and Hasil Punches him in the face knocking him right across the counter. He then walks towards Tony and starts punching him repeatedly.

"Guess I jus' showed ya what a real American is so you'll know not tuh mess wit' one again" said Hasil. Then he punched Tony in the face. "Nobody disrespects my wife twice and disrespects my family you racist son of a bitch." Hasil punches Tony again in the face breaking his jaw. Tony falls back against the counter and Hasil walks away.

"Come on y'all" He said. "Let's go."

Sally Ann, Shurn, and Krake all get up to leave until the bartender stops them.

"No no no no mates. Don't leave please. This guy's been coming in here for years getting drunk and harassing other people and we have just about had enough of him doing so. So thank you for doing what you did. I'm so sorry this happened to you though." He turns to Tony. " as the manager of this Pub, I will say this to you. You are banned from coming here. Now get the hell out."

Tony gets up to leave. " You haven't heard the last of me Mark." Then he walks out the door.

" So yer name is Mark huh?" asked Hasil.

" Yeah" said the bartender. " Mark Murphy. What's your name?"

"Hasil" said Hasil. " Hasil Farrell. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier. It's nice tuh meet ya Mark." They shake hands. " this is my wife Sally Ann, and these are my cousins Krake and Shurn."

"Nice to meet you Mark" said Sally Ann. "Thanks for having us here."

"Likewise Sally Ann" said Mark. "And you're welcome."

"Pleasure meetin' ya" said Shurn. "Might I say ya got a very nice establishment her."

"Thank you very much" said Mark. "And it's a pleasure meeting you too. it's a pleasure meeting all of you really."

" So, do yuh own this place?" asked Hasil.

" No, I'm just a manager here" said Mark. " The owner only comes in on certain days."

" Let me ask you a question" said Hasil.

" What?"

" What the hell was he thinking coming up with the name the Hairy Lemon.? Don't get meh wrong, this place is great. I just wanna know what made him come up with that."

" No offense taken mate. It's interesting that you would ask that. This Pub was named after a popular dog catcher from the 1950s.

"Dog catcher?" asked Hasil puzzled.

" Yes" said Mark. Mark tells him the history about the pub, then Hasil, Sally Ann ,Krake and Shurn stayed and got more acquainted with other people there and had some dinner and a few more drinks for the night.

Chapter 7

After being at the Hairy Lemon for a couple of hours, Hasil, Sally Ann, Shurn and Krake went back to the hotel. Sally Ann drove the van back since she didn't have much to drink. They went on the elevator to the fifth floor to go to their rooms.

"You put a huge hurtin' on that asshole" said Shurn.

"That he did" said Krake.

"I wasn't gonna let him harass us" said Hasil "Specially my wife."

"They say the Irish are a friendly people" said Sally Ann. "But not all of 'em' are."

"There's always gonna be stupid ignorant ass people in the world" said Hasil. "But we can't label a group of people by one's actions."

"True" said Krake.

"That's right babe" said Sally Ann.

Shurn yawns a bit. "Well cousins, it's late an' I'm tired. I'm gonna get meh some sleep."

"I'm gonna do the same" said Krake.

"Alright then" said Hasil. "See y'all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Shurn and Krake" said Sally Ann.

"Good night" sid Krake.

"Good night" said Sally Ann and Hasil.

Krake and Shurn both go to their hotel rooms and both Sally Ann and Hasil both go to theirs. Sally Ann slides the card key through the door and opens the door. Her and Hasil both walk inside and Hasil closes and locks the door. They walk back to the kids room and found that Nathan Leanne and Jayden were asleep. Sally and smiles then walks back to her and Hasil's bedroom. Along the way, she finds Emelye on the couch in the living room.

"Didn't hear ya come in" said Emelye.

"Oh" said Sally Ann.

"Y'all had fun at the pub?" asked Emelye.

"Yeah, it' was pretty good" said Sally Ann. "But Hasil got into a fight with an Irish guy there."

"What happened?" asked Emelye.

"It's a long story" said Sally Ann. " I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm kind of tired. So how were the kids? Did they behave?"

" They were fine" said Emelye. " Were no problem at all. We went out fer a walk earlier and saw a few places like Saint Patrick's Cathedral. We also went to a restaurant nearby tuh eat. I think it's called Damson Diner or somethin' like that. It's not too far from her. They have some great food ther."

"Sounds good" send Sally Ann. Gotta check it out sometime before we leave."

Hasil went to his and Sally Ann's bedroom and found Barbara Asleep on his and Sally Ann's bed with Jolene laying next to her and holding her. Hasil laughed silently and shook his head. He then pulled his smartphone out from his jeans pocket, set it on camera, and snapped a picture of the two of them, then he texted it to Sally Ann. Sally Ann got the text. She pulled out her phone from her Jacket pocket since the notification rang like a bell and she looked at her phone and clicked on the text. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Emelye.

"Hasil texted me a picture of of Barbara and Jolene sleeping on the bed" said Sally Ann."It's so cute." She shows it to Emelye. Emelye looks at it.

"Awww ain't that adorable" said Emelye.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. She then puts her phone inside of her purse. "Thank you so much for watching the kids for us."

"It ain't nothin'" said Emelye. "Anythang fer muh family. Guess I better get goin.' Got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. She hugs Emelye.

Barbara was already coming out of Hasil and Sally Ann's bedroom and into the living room where Emelye and Sally Ann were since Hasil already woke her up.

"Look who's out now" said Sally Ann.

Barbara rubbed her eyes a bit. "I passed out right after the baby went tuh sleep" she said.

"I got y'all right on her" said Hasil as he pulls out his phone from his jean pocket. He pulled up picture gallery on his phone, clicked on the picture and showed it to Barbara.

"Why 'd' yuh do that Hasil?" asked Barbara a bit embarrassed. "That's embarrassing. I look terrible."

Hasil laughs then puts his phone back inside of his Jeans pocket.

"I thought it was cute" said Sally Ann. " It was adorable the way you were holding the baby while you were asleep."

"Uh huh, very funny" said Barbara sarcastically.

Sally Ann chuckles. "I want to thank you for watchings the kids while we were gone."

"Yer so welcome" said Barbara. "And I'd do it again. Y'all have a good time?"

"Yeah we did" said Sally Ann.

"We'll tell ya all about it tomorrow" said Hasil.

"Yeah, do that" said Barbara. "Well, I'm gonna go to our room and get some sleep."

"Me too" said Emelye. "I'm out."

"Thank you guys once again" said Sally Ann as she hugs both women. Hasil also hugs them.

"See y'all tomorrow" said Emelye.

"See ya tomorrow cousins" said Hasil.

Emelye and Barbara walk out the door. Hasil closes the door behind them and locks it. Him and Sally Ann both go back to their bedroom and get ready for bed. Hasil had already put Jolene in her travel crib before he woke up Barbara. He even changed Jolene's diaper before waking up Barbara since it was a bit full. Sally Ann goes by the travel crib and checks on Jolene. She saw that the baby was asleep and then walked to the dresser, pulled the top dresser and grabbed her black nightgown.

"I hope we don't run into anymore people like that idiot at the pub, on this trip" said Sally Ann as she pushes the drawer back inside after grabbing her nightgown.

"I hope not either" said Hasil as he takes off his black button down shirt exposing his white tank top underneath it. He then takes off his jeans. "The last thang I need is another asshole pissin' meh off."

"Despite what happened yesterday on the plane, it's been good so far" said Sally Ann as she takes off her gray dress exposing her red laced bra and paties. "I know we'll see better days."

"You betcha" said Hasil.

Sally Ann unhooks her bra, takes it off and puts on her night gown. Then she walks to the bed, pulls the bedspread out and gets in the bed. Hasil already put his gray fleece pajama pants on and got into the bed right next to Sally Ann.

"You know? I really wanted to snap his damn neck so bad after he called me a bit and a baboon" said Sally Ann. "I never thought I would encounter somebody so racist out her-"

Don't even talk about it" said Hasil. "All you're gonna do is get yerself worked up all over again like yer doing right now."

"It just pisses me off Hasil" said Sally Ann. "I've experienced racism back home in Kentucky a few times. Now I gotta experience it here? It's such a damn shame." She shakes her head. Hasil moves closer to Sally Ann and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Ther's gonna be racism and chaos wherever ya go, but yuh can't let it take over yer life" said Hasil. "People'll always be people whether ther' good or bad. Some'll either encourage ya an' some'll talk shit 'bout' ya, but ya can't let 'em' get tuh ya so easily, otherwise, yer gonna be bitter the rest of yer life an' ya don't want that."

"Yeah I know" said Sally Ann.

"Sides, ya got meh tuh kick ther asses anyway" said Hasil.

Sally Ann laughs. "What am I gonna do with you Hasil Farrell?"

"What else darlin'?" he said looking deep into her hazel brown eyes and smiling at her as he holds her. "C'mere." He puts his index finger on the tip of Sally Ann's chin and moves it up and moves it towards him. He then leans in and kisses her on the lips. Sally Ann savors Hasil's sweet soft lips against hers as his mustache touches her upper lip. She then wraps her arms around his neck as they continue to kiss. Hasil lays Sally Ann down and he continues to kiss her afterwards. He reaches over towards the lamp on the night stand, turns it off and then goes back to kissing Sally Ann. Sally Ann wraps her arms around Hasil's back and rubs it up and down.

"Take this off" said Sally Ann as she puts her hands on the back of his white tank top pulling it up. Hasil pulls off his tank top then he pulls the straps of Sally Ann's nightgown down her shoulders and then the nightgown off. He then starts to caress her gently starting from her face to her breast cupping them with both of his hands then moving his hand down to her hips. Sally Ann then caresses Hasil's face and runs her hand through his dirty blonde curly locks letting them fall down the back of his neck. She then moves her hands down rubbing his chest . She spreads her hands across touching his flat breasts and moving them in a circular motion just caressing them gently then moving both of his hands down his stomach. She slowly moves one hand up and down Hasil's stomach rubbing it then she quickly wraps her arms around his waist.

"Now come to mama" said Sally Ann with a smile.

Hasil chuckles then moves closer to Sally Ann and presses his body against her's kissing her lips. Sally Ann rubs Hasil's back moving them up and down. They both continue to make out. Soon, more clothes are removed and they make love under the covers.

The next day, everyone gets ready to go to the National Museum of Ireland and to the Dublin Castle to learn about the history, heritage and culture of Ireland. Nahan and Leanne are very excited about this since they think that it would be fun to learn more "about part of their Irish heritage.

"I can't wait tuh go tuh the National Museum of Ireland" said Leanne. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah I know" said Nathan. "Maybe we'll learn some thangs about our family over ther."

"Maybe you can ask someone about the origin of the last name Farrell" said Sally Ann. "You can also put that in your report."

"That's a good idea mama" said Nathan. " You think we could go by the hotel library t'day?" I wanna learn more about the Farrells."

"We'll see if we have time" said Sally Ann. Hasil walks into the living room of their hotel room.

"Y'all bout ready tuh go?" He asked.

"Yeah babe" said Sally Ann.

"Daddy do yuh thank we have cousins her in Ireland that are Farrells?" asked Leanne.

"We probably do sweet pea" said Hasil. "Yuh never know."

"If we do, I want tuh meet 'em'" said Leanne.

"I would love tuh meet them too" said Hasil. "Ok let's get outta her."

"Come on Jayden" said Sally Ann grabbing Jayden's hand. Jayden walks with his mother towards the front door. Hasil carries Jolene on his hip. The family walks out their hotel room. Hasil closes the door. They walk down the hallway. Hasil then knocks on Shurn, Emelye and Barbara's hotel room door. Emelye opens the door.

"Y'all ready tuh go?" asked Hasil.

Just about" saidl Emelye. Shurn comes walking out of the hotel room.

"Hey cousins" said Shurn giving them hugs.

Emelye walks inside to get her bag then she walks out.

"Barbara come on already gal" hollered Shurn.

Barbara comes out of the bathroom from taking a shower. Her long auburn hair was wet since she washed it and she was fully dressed and ready to go in her purple long flowing spaghetti strap dress. She grabbed her small bag which had her Id, her passport, and debit card in it and walked out the door.

"Hey y'all" she said hugging her cousins.

"Hey Barbara" said Sally Ann. "How are you ?"

"Fine" said Barbara as she hugged her.

Soon all three of the women were out of their hotel room. Barbara closes the door since she was the last one to come out of the all walked down the hallway to Krake's room. Before anyone could knock on his door, Krake opens the door, walks out of his room and and closes it.

"Hey y'all " said Krake.

"Look who's ready to go" said Sally Ann as she hugs Krake. Krake gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Damn right" said Krake. "Wouldn't miss this fer the world. This trip tuh the museum oughta be interestin' seein that I ain't never been tuh a museum before. "

"Same fer all 'o' us" said Emelye.

"We better get goin'" said Hasil.

"Yeah, we don't wanna miss out on nothin'" said Shurn.

They all walk down the hallway past Krake's room to the elevator. Afterwards, they all go down to the parking garage and get into the van. Hasil gets into the driver's seat and Sally Ann gets in the front with him after putting Jayden and Jolene inside. He starts the engine, switches gears, and pulls off. They get to the museum and they all go up to the front desk. A medium sized middle-aged blonde haired man in a suit and tie is at the desk

. " Yes, may I help you?"

" We're here tuh see some exhibits" said Hasil.

" Okay wonderful" said the man

Man. "I'll Be leading a tour around the building in a little bit so if you would like to stick around for a while, that will be great".

"That's perfect" since Sally Ann.

" Is this your first time here?" asked the man.

" Yes" said Hasil. "I'm here with my wife, my kids, an' my cousins. We're from the state of Kentucky in the U.S."

"We're also looking to explore our Irish roots" said Nathan.

" Wow, okay" said the man. " That's good to know. You've definitely came to the right place. you're going to learn a lot here today and see a lot of exhibits. I truly believe that you will enjoy yourselves. So what are your names?"

"My name's Hasil Farrell and this is my wife Sally Ann, my sons Nathan and Jayden, my daughters Leanne and Jolene, and my cousins Krake, Shurn, Barbara and Emelye."

"Hi" said Sally Ann.

"Hi" said Nathan, Leanne, and Jayden.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you" said the man.

" Hi ther" said Shurn sticking her hand out to shake the Man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" said the man. He shakes Shurn's hand.

"Call me Shurn" said Shurn.

"I"m Krake" said Krake as he shake's the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Krake" said the man.

"It's nice tuh meet ya" said Barbara. "I'm Barbara. Over her is Emelye." She Shakes the man's hand as well. Then Emelye starts to shake his hand.

"Pleasure" said Emelye shaking the man's hand. "You know? Y'all have some of the friendliest people her in Ireland."

"Why thank you very much. I take that greatly as a compliment." said the man. "It's great to meet you all and my name is Jeffrey. Jeffrey O'Donnell and I'm the director of the national museum of Ireland. I want to welcome you all here and I hope that you all enjoy the tour."

" We will" said Emelye.

They all go in for the tour. Jeffrey leads them too many exhibits and explains what they are. Emelye and Krake get really fascinated. later on, Nathan ask a question about the origin of the last name Farrell.

" Hey mister O'Donnell."

" Yes Nathan?"

" Can you tell us the origin of the last name Farrell?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact I can. The surname Farrell happens to be the name of an Irish Clan O'Farrell which can be traced all the way back to the original the legendary King Fearghail."

" Good golly I done heard of him" said Shurn.

"So have I " said Emelye. "I used tuh hear tales 'bout' this guy. Think I heard he died in thuh battle 'o'..." she snaps her finger trying to think of what she is about to say next. " 'O'... Oh hell I can't even remember."

"Clontarf" said Jeffrey. "He died in the battle of Clontarf in the year 1014."

"There it is" said Emelye. "Clontarf. Now I remember my ma an' fa' tellin' meh bout that when I was growin' up."

"You don't say" said Jeffrey amazed. "Wow, this is such a small world."

"Sure is" said Krake. "I'd like tuh hear more 'bout' this king and the rest of the Farrell Clan."

"Me too" said Emelye.

"I speak fer all 'o' us when I say we do" said Hasil.

"Very well" said Jeffrey. He Continues to tell everyone more about the history of the Farrells and about the king Fearghail. Jeffrey then shows them exhibits and pictures of some of the clan members including a portrait of the king Fearghail.

" Oh my God. Daddy you look just like him" said Leanne.

"She's right Hasil" said Sally Ann. "You do resemble him a lot." Hasil looks at the portrait.

"Well I'll be damn" he said a big shocked and surprised. " Looks like I do resemble 'im'."

" The eyes and the cheekbones are exactly alike" said Sally Ann.

" So is the mustache" said Nathan laughing a bit.

" I have a real good feelin' he may be one of our great grandfa's" said Emelye.

" I think so too" Santa Barbara. "Is there anyone her in Ireland related tuh this king today?"

"There are still some Farrells here in Ireland" said Jeffrey. " You might be able to find some living on the countryside. Longford would probably be your best bet since the Farrell Clan took over the region in that area over a thousand years ago."

" We'll look into all that" said Hasil. "In the meantime I gotta take a picture of this."

" By all means "Said Jeffrey. " Go ahead."

Hasil takes his smartphone out of the pocket of his brown Kilt and sets it on camera. Then he takes a picture of the portrait of the king Fearghail. Hasil also gets Sally Ann to take a picture of him standing by the portrait using his phone. Everyone continues to learn more about the Farrell Plan and get more fascinated with it. Hasil and Sally Ann take more pictures of the exhibits along the way and the Farrells learn more about other things about Ireland. After the museum visit, they go to the Dublin Castle and take a tour then afterwards they go out and have lunch at an Irish restaurant called Rustic Stone. Soon everyone returns to the hotel. Sally Ann takes Nathan down to the hotel library to do more research on the Farrell clan. She brought Jolene along with her. Leanne stayed in the hotel room with Hasil and Jayden and Emelye and Barbara went to the hairy lemon to get some drinks much later on. Shurn and Krake decided to go to the hotel bar to get some drinks together. In the hotel room, Leanne and Jayden were watching Finding Dory on a DVD player since there was nothing good on Irish tv, and Hasil was lying down on him and Sally Ann's Hotel bed scrolling through his smartphone well suddenly it rung. he looked at it and it had an unidentified phone number on it. " Who in the hell is this calling meh?" he thought to himself. He started not to answer it at first, but he figured he might as well and he did.

" Hello?"

" Hello Hasil?" said Peter in his thick Irish Accent.

" Oh hey Peter. How ya doin" man?"

" I'm doing fine mate. And yourself?"

"I'm doin' fine. Jus' fine. Just been 'round' Dublin a lot so far. I just went wif' muh family tuh the national museum of Ireland and tuh the Dublin Castle today."

" How did you like it?" asked Peter

" It was really nice" said Hasil. " It was really interestin' to learn about Irish history and culture. I even learned a lot about the Farrell Clan."

" Remember when I told you I have Farrells in my family? asked Peter.

"Uh, yeah I do" said Hasil.

"My great-great-grandfather was a Farrell" said Peter. " So it's definitely in my bloodline. So how do you like Dublin so far?"

" It's great" said Hasil. " I like it alot. the people are really nice here. Well, except fer some."

" How's that mate?"

" Well, there was this one guy that was at this Pub we went tuh called The Hairy Lemon."

" The Hairy Lemon? I love that place. It's the best. we ought to go up there sometime together before you leave."

" Yeah it's a pretty good place. Anyway, there was this guy who had a bit too much tuh drank And he was talkin' a lot of shit saying how we weren't real Irishman and calling us rednecks fer no reason at all."

"Who are you talking about? Tony?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, that's him" said Hasil.

" He's an ass" sad Peter. " He doesn't like anyone that is an Irish or european. Don't pay him any mind."

" oh I won't hafta cuz I beat his ass real good" said Hasil.

"You did?" laughed Peter.

"Yeah" said Hasil. "He disrespected my wife twice and he disrespected my cousin. He was harassin' all of us an' he threatened tuh hit meh. So I let 'im' have it."

"What did you do?"

"I punched his ass in the face an' he fell against the counter. After that, I kept on punchin' 'im' ova and ova. The guy at the pub banned him from comin' back."

"Good mate" said Peter. "It's about time someone stood up to him."

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"Remember, not all of us Irish are that rash and ignorant."

"I know."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you and your family would like to join me for a ride up to Longford tomorrow. You know, to get out of Dublin and see another part of Ireland.

"That sounds great tuh meh" said Hasil. "I'm always up for trying out new wonders."

"That's great to know" said Peter. "I told some family members of mine about you guys and they were quite thrilled and amazed to hear that there were other Farrells visiting Ireland for the first time. They also wanted to meet you all."

"Wouldn't mind meetin' them either" said Hasil. "Let meh talk to my family an' see what they say an' I'll give you a call later on an'let ya know."

"That's fine. " said Peter. "Just call me whenever you're ready."

"Ok I will."

"Alright bye"

"Bye."

Hasil hangs up the phone and puts it back into his kilt pocket. He later tells Sally Ann, Krake,Shurn, Emelye and Barbara about going to Longford with Peter to meet his family and to see the countryside. They all agree to go.

Chapter 8

That night, Hasil called Peter and told him that everyone agreed to go to Longford the next day. They agreed to go at around 9:00 in the morning in order to get there and enjoy the day there since it would take them an hour and 36 minutes to get from Longford from Dublin. They would need to meet in front of the hotel at around 8:45 in order to get a head start since he would be riding with them and showing the the way. The next morning, Hasil, Sally Ann and the kids and got ready for the ride to Longford. Hasil was the first to get out of bed. He went straight to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. He put on a brown and white short sleeve polo shirt and some light blue jeans with his black boots. Sally Ann was still asleep after Hasil got out of the bathroom. He goes and wakes her up.

"Sally Ann wake up" said Hasil as he shakes her. Sally Ann sits up slowly and stretches her arms in the air.

" What time is it? she asked.

" 7:10" said Hasil.

" Shoot, I should get ready" said Sally Ann.

" You should hurry so ya won't be late" said Hasils.

Sally Ann gets out of bed, grabs her clothes, and rushes into the bathroom to take a shower. Hasil Then goes into the kids room and wakes up the kids.

" Nathan, Leanne, Jayden wake up" said Hasil. Nathan got up right away.

" Awww daddy do we hafta?" Asked Leanne sleepy.

" yeah, you do" said Hasil.

" I'm tired" moaned Leanne.

" I know but we got to go tuh Longford in almost an hour so ya gotta get up an' get dressed now." Said Hasil. Leanne groans then she gets out of bed rubbing her eyes.

"Nathan be sure tuh wake up yer brother and help 'im' get dressed" said Hasil. then he walks out of the kids room. He goes back to his and Sally Ann's bedroom. Leanne grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom to get dressed.

" Hey, I was going to go in" said Nathan.

" Oh well slowpoke" said Leanne. "Should've moved faster."

Nathan wakes Jayden up and helps him get dressed. Hasil checks on Jolene. Jolene was in her travel crib asleep. Hasil takes her out and lies are on human Sally Ann's bed so he could change her diaper and put on her clothes. He then grabbed the diaper bag and a baby outfit That's a lien picked out the night before which was a lavender colored long sleeve baby doll top and some lavender and white striped leggings to go with it. He then undresses Jolene, changes her diaper and then puts the outfit on her. Sally Ann gets out of the bathroom after taking a shower and getting dressed. She put her hair in a bun and had on her long sleeve red and white striped long sleeve shirt with her skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. She walks over to the bed where Hasil and Jolene are.

"Thanks for changing her and getting her ready babe" she said.

"Ain't nothin'" said Hasil. "She's my daughter too."

Sally Ann gives him a peck on the lips then picks up Jolene and holds her. She then walks over to the kid's room and checks on the to make sure that they were dressed and ready. She called for room service and ordered breakfast for the whole family including oatmeal for Jolene. Sally Ann combs the kids' hair after they eat their breakfast. She puts Leanne's hair into 2 ponytails with braids as well as Jolene's hair and she brushes Nathan and Jolene's hair into a ponytail and braids it. After she's done fixing the kids' hair, Sally Ann packs Jolene's diaper bag with diapers, wipes, baby food, and two bottles of breast-milk that she pumped The night before and some baby formula just in case for emergencies as well as a teething toy for her. she also packed an extra change of clothes for Jolene and Jayden as well as some Pull-Ups for him. Soon it was time to go and the Farrell family was about to leave their hotel room since Peter already called hassle and was waiting for everyone outside.

Come on, let's go" said Hasil. " Peter's waiting fer us outside."

He then walks towards the front door, opens it, and walks out. Nathan, Leanne, and Jayden walk out behind him. Afterwards, Sally ann comes out pushing Jolene in her stroller. Hasil closes the door and they all walk down the hallway. Shurn, Emelye, and Barbara come out of their hotel room at the same time that Hasil, Sally Ann and the kids walk down.

"Mornin' cousins" said Emelye as she closes the door.

"Mornin" said Hasil. They all exchange hugs before walking down the hall to Krake's room

"Hi gal" said Shurn" hugging Sally Ann.

"Good morning Shurn" said Sally Ann.

"Mornin'" said Barbara.

"Good morning Barbara" said Sally Ann. They exchange hugs. "Ready to go to the countryside?"

"Yep" said Barbara.

"I say we all are" said Shurn gal" said Shurn.

"Ok we gotta get goin'" said Hasil. "Peter's waitin' fer us outside an' we don't wanna keep 'im' waitin.' I'mma knock on Krake's door and see if he's ready." He walks down to Krake's hotel room to knock on the door.

"Yeah, we better go" said Sally Ann.

Everyone walks down the hallway. Hasil knocks on Krake's door. He knocks 6 times.

"Krake" said Hasil. He knocks again since there was no answer. "Krake" he hollers. The door flies open really fast. "What took ya so long tuh answer the door?" he asked a bit frustrated and pressing for time.

"I was in the back gettin' ready" said Krake.

"You should've been ready long time ago" said Hasil. " We gotta go. Guys waitin' fer us outside."

"Well I"m ready now" said Krake coming out of his hotel room. He closes the door and they all walk down the hallway to the elevator. They get on the elevator and go down to the lobby of the hotel and out the door of the hotel to meet Peter.

"Hey Peter" said Hasil. "How ya been brother?"

"I'm fine mate" said Peter. "And yourself?"

"I'm good" said Hasil.

"Ready to go to Longford?" asked Peter.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Hasil.

"Hi Peter" said Emelye.

"Hello" said Peter. "Emelye is it?'

"Yeah" said Emelye. They exchange hugs.

"It's good to see you again" said Peter.

"Likewise" said Emelye.

"I'm gonna go to the parking garage and pull the van out" said Hasil. "I'll be right back." Hasil walks off to the parking garage to get the van. Everyone else continues to say hi to peter and to get more acquainted with him.

"I can't wait tuh finally see the countryside " said Krake. "I've been waitin' a while fer that."

""Well wait not more mate because we're going there today" said Peter.

"So we're goin' tuh see other Farrells today Mr. 'O' Reilly" asked Nathan.

"Yes we are lad" said Peter.

"Cool" sid Nathan. "I wonder if we could be related."

" You never know" said Peter.

"I look forward in meeting yer family" said Barbara.

"Me too" said Shurn.

"Well they'll be thrilled to meet all of you "said Peter.

They all continue to talk and Hasil comes out of the parking garage driving the van. He pulls up to the front of the hotel. Sally Ann puts Jayden and Jolene inside and straps them in. Afterwards, everyone else gets in the van.

"Sally Ann, you mind sittin' in the back so Peter can show meh the way tuh Longford?" asked Hasil.

"Sure babe" said Sally Ann.

"Thanks darlin'" said Hasil.

Sally Ann gets into the back and Peter gets into the front with Hasil.

" I was wonderin' if maybe you'd wanna drive since yuh know the area" said Hasil.

"Yeah, of course" said Peter. Peter gets out of the passenger seat and Hasil gets out of the driver's seat and they switch. Peter then switches gears and drives off. They ride for an hour by the countryside where there are patches of green grass by the side of the road. They've also encountered she along the green pastures grazing on the fresh green grass and along with a couple of them on the road itself. Peter had to drive around the Sheep a couple of times in order to keep from hitting them. There were also bushes with white Flowers along the way. There were also small bodies Of water and Gates of stone dividing the road.

" Wow, it's so beautiful" said Emelye.

" Yeah it is" said Barbara.

" seen a countryside more beautiful in my life" said Shurn. " It's more beautiful than Shay Mountain.

" I wouldn't say that" said Emelye. " this scenery is beautiful, but I still love Shay Mountain. It'll always and forever be my home."

" Ours too, but it's a good thang tuh get a change 'o' atmosphere" said Krake.

" That's true Krake" said Sally Ann. " A change in environment does wonders." She takes pictures Of the countryside on her phone.

"This is what I've been waiting fer all this time" said Krake. " The nice Countryside."

" So you guys live on a mountain in Kentucky?" asked Peter.

" Yeah" said Hasil. " we live on what's called the Appalachian Mountains. It's in Kentucky an' it goes all the way tuh West Virginia. Some folks from Ireland immigrated over ther an' some from Scotland did the same. Our ancestors came straight from Ireland and made ther home on the mountain we live on. it's been home tuh our family fer over 200 years."

"That's very fascinating" said Peter.

" There was a time 11 years ago, the coal company was trying tuh take our land away from us on the mountain just tuh make new homes fer other townies" said Hasil. they did whatever they could tuh get us off the mountain includin' poisoning our crops and our water."

"Wow, that's terrible" said Peter. " how did you all survive afterwards?"

" that's a long story" said Hasil. " I wasn't on the mountain when that happened though. Sally Ann and I were livin' in town since we were going to have a baby at the time."

" That was me right Daddy?" asked Nathan.

" Yeah it was" said Hasil.

" it was a terrible time fer us" said Emelye.

"We had tuh march right in tuh town tuh let people know that them devils was killin' us" said Shurn. " One 'o' our kin was poisoned by the water an' he died."

"Oh my God" Said Peter in shock, disbelief and a bit of Sorrow. he shakes his head as he drives. " I'm so sorry to hear that."

" It's been 11 years since that's happened though" said Krake.

" But still" said Peter. " It's a horrible tragedy. I can't imagine how it must have been for you all. That right there is a violation of Human Rights."

" Yeah it is" said Emelye.

" Damn straight" said Shurn.

Shurn, Krake, and Emelye continue to tell peter what happened 11 years ago on Shay also mentioned the time that big Foster's Posse got shot and Hasil being one of those men.

"Daddy got shot?" asked Leanne.

" Yeah darlin' I did" said Hasil.

"And he almost died" said Sally Ann.

"I didn't know that Mama" Said Leanne.

" Neither did I" said Nathan.

"Now you know" said Sally Ann. " I was pregnant with you at the time Nathan." She then turns to Leanne. " if he were to die, you, Jayden, and Jolene wouldn't be here today."

" I'm glad daddy made it through" said Leanne.

" So am I" said Sally Ann.

" I second that" said Hasil.

they all continue to ride till they get to Longford. Soon, they arrive and Longford and Peter drives around and gives everyone a mini tour of some of the places there before taking them to meet his family. He shows them where the Farrells live for hundreds of years and he also showed them many other places as well. Everyone in the group got very fascinated and Hasil and Sally and took pictures with their smartphones. Afterwards, Peter takes them to his cousin's house.

" later on if we have time, we'll go by the Mornine Castle" said Peter.

" What's the Mornine Castle?" asked Shurn.

" that's the Farrell Castle" said Peter.

" Well I'll be" said Shurn. " I wanna go."

"Meh too"said Krake.

" Count meh in"said Barbara.

"Me too" said Emelye.

They soon reach Peter's cousin Robert's house.

" My cousin Robert's house now" said Peter. " then my other cousins Agnes, Martha, Henry and loriana will be over. My mother is already over there as well and she cannot wait to meet you all."

He pulls up to a farmhouse with a large amount of land. It was a large cream colored house with a wooden gate at the front. In the far back, there were cows and sheep grazing green grass in a secluded space. Peter Parks the van in the driveway and everyone gets out. Sally Ann gives Jolene out of her car seat and Hasil gets Jayden out. Peter,Hasil, Sally Ann, Nathan, Leann,Jayden, Krake, Shurn, Emelye all walks of the house. Peter knocks on the door and an older short woman with very light blonde hair wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans answers the door.

" Peter" she said excited to see him. She stretches her arms out to hug him.

" Agnes"said Peter excited to see her as well. They both hug.

" It's so good to see you" said Agnes.

" Likewise Agnes" said Peter.

Agnes looks Sally Ann, Hasil, and everyone else. " So these are the the Farrells from America?" she asked.

"Yes" said Peter. " They're the ones that I was telling you guys all about."

" Well hello and welcome" said Agnes Stepping out to greet them all. " My name is Agnes . It's a pleasure to meet you all."

" The pleasure's all ours Ma'am" said Hasil. "I"m Hasil Farrell and this is muh wife Sally Ann and my kids Nathan, Leanne, Jayden, and muh baby girl Jolene."

"Hi" said Nathan and Leanne.

"Well hello sweethearts" said Agnes. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too" said Leanne.

"Yeah" said Nathan. They shake hands.

"Hi" said Jayden. "I"m Jayden."  
"Nice to meet you Jayden" said Agnes. "Aren't you a sweetheart." She shakes Jayden's hand. She then turns to Sally Ann. "And hello to you. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stretches her hand out to shake Sally Ann's hand.

" It's nice meeting you too" said Sally Ann shaking Agnes' hand.

"An' these are my cousins Krake-" said Hasil

"Pleasure Miss" said Krake.

" Pleasure's all mine" said Agnes. They shake hands.

"Shurn, Emelye an' Barbara" said Hasil.

"Nice tuh meet ya" said Shurn.

"Likewise" said Agnes.

"Great to meet ya" said Emelye.

"Same here" said Agnes.

"Nice tuh meet ya Ma'am" said Barbara.

"Likewise my dear"said Agnes. They shake hands as well. " won't you all come in and join us." Agnes steps back into the house then Peter, Hasil, and everyone else walks into the house. Agnes closes the door and locks it.

" I'll introduce you to more of my family" said Peter. They all follow Agnes into the dining room and there they meet all of Peter's other relatives including his cousins Robert and his wife Linda and his cousins Lorianna, Martha, Henry, and William who all share the last name Farrell, and his mother Catherine O'Reilly. Peter introduces them to his family, And his family welcome every single one of them and introduces themselves. They also get more acquainted with Hasil, Sally Ann,Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara wow Nathan, Leann, and Jayden go and play outside. After talking for awhile, Sally Ann goes outside with Jolene and joins the kids while Hasil, Shurn , Krake, Emelye and Barbara Talk to Peter, Robert Agnes , Lorianna, and Henry.

"So how do you like Ireland so far?" asked Robert.

" It's wonderful" said Emelye. I love it. The people are friendly an' the land is jus' so beautiful. "

"I agree" Santa Barbara. " I never been anywher' else other than the mountain an' I mus' say I'm extremely impressed."

"I couldn't agree more" said Krake.

" yes we have such a glorious land" said Agnes. " we Irish take great pride in our heritage and culture. so what made you decide to come to Ireland?"

" well, my son entered a contest tuh win a trip fer 10 tuh Dublin Ireland" said Hasil. "He ended up winning and that's why wer' her t'day .Plus, we needed a vacation anyway."

" That's great" said Agnes. "Yeah, everyone needs a holiday at some point in life."

" A what ma'am?" asked Hasil puzzled.

" A holiday" said Peter. " that's just another name for vacation."

" Oh, okay" said Hasil laughing silently. " we got a couple 'o' days tuh go till we go back home." so far, we visited many places like the Dublin Castle, st. Patrick's Cathedral, an' the national museum of Ireland. And I mus' say we learned a lot ther' 'bout' the history an' culture 'o' Ireland. Especially 'bout' The Farrell Clan."

" Oh yes" said Henry." We Farrell's have a rich history here in Ireland. our families rude over this region for hundreds of years, over a thousand years ago. there was a famous King of the Farrells, King Fearghail Died in the battle of Clontarf."

" Yuh mean this guy?" asked Hasil as he pulls out his smartphone, set it on photo gallery, clicked on it and showed it to Henry.

" Why yes, that's him." said Henry.

"It's funny that you should mention him really" said Hasil. " Cuz my daughter and my wife both said I resemble him greatly."

"Well from what I see in this picture you do" said Henry.

" I really have a funny feelin' that wer' related tuh this fella" said Emelye. "Not jus' cuz he's a Farrell. It's jus something' in muh spirit tells me that. They look at Emelye a little strange.

"Okay" said Peter. " So you mean you have a strong Instinct that you could be related?"

" You can say that" said Emelye.

" Many Farrells have immigrated tuh The US from Ireland in the 1700s" said Krake. " some have made ther way on the mountain an' that's wher' our ancestors've been fer over 200 years."

"Yes, it is true that some Farrells In our family have immigrated to America" said Agnes. " One of them being a man by the name of Jacob Farrell."

"Good Golly" hollered Shurn all surprised. " He was an ancestor 'o' ours."

" Really?" asked Agnes. " Wow, this is such a small world."

" Yeah, he was muh great great great great great grandfa" said Shurn.

"Oh my God" said Agnes. Her jaw drops. " I can't believe it." Agnes was very shocked and surprised to learn that she has American cousins

"Believe what?" asked Hasil. Agnes pauses since she was speechless. She sits silently trying to process the news in her mind.

" You know Jacob Was a direct descendant of King Fearghal" said Lorianna. "Since Jacob was a great-grandfather of yours, that makes Old King Fearghail another great grandfather of yours as well."

Hasil, Shurn , Karke,Emeye, and Barbara all get very Shocked and surprised to learn this news. Shurn's jaw drops as well. She puts her hand over her chin having a look of surprise on her face.

"Yer shittin' meh" she said.

"No I'm not" said Lorianna.

" I knew it" hollered Emelye. " I new ther was somethin' about that guy that told meh we were related. Funny thang is I heard tales 'bout' 'im' from my ma an' fa when I was growin' up."

" Well ain't that fine" said Hasil with a smile on hi face.

"Yeah" said Krake.

"Welcome to the family cousins" said Robert.

Peter, Robert, Agnes, Lorianna and Henry all hug their new Farrell cousins. Barbara gets overwhelmed with emotion from the shocking discovery and the love and Hospitality that she's receiving from her new found Irish cousins.

" all this is so overwhelming" said Barbara. " the news, the love, the warm welcome. I jus' don't know how tuh process all this. Thank ya all so much."

"That's what family's for" said Agnes. " And you my dear Are family.  
"Well wait'll my kids hear all this" said Hasil.

" By all means, bring them in so they can hear the news" said Peter.

"Muh son an' muh daughter's gonna be thrilled tuh hear this" said Hasil.

"As they should" said Agnes. " You and your wife have such beautiful children. bring her in as well."

" I thank ya kindly fer that Agnes And I will" said Hasil.

soon, Sally Ann and the kids go back inside of the house and Hasil brings them into the room to let them know the news. Sally and gets shocked to learn that she has new in-laws and Nathan and Leanne get surprised and thrilled to learn the news. Jayden also gets happy that he has new cousins.

"Wow, we're related to King Fearghail?" asked Nathan.

" Yes lad, you are and we are family" said Robert.

" So cool" said Nathan.

" I'm so glad we have new relatives" said Leanne. " So we're royalty?"

" Something like that" said Robert. " welcome new cousin." he gives them hugs.

"Oh my God" see if Sally Ann." I can't believe this." she pauses. " I'm speechless. I'm lost for words."

" Well believe it" said Robert. " Blood or no blood. You are still family so welcome. he gives her a hug. " there's a reason you all came here today. That was because fate brought us all here together."

"It was meant for us all to be here today" said Henry.

" Yeah I imagine it is" said Hasil.

" I got to share it this wit' the clan when we get back home" said Emelye.

" What Clan?" Ask Agnes a bit confused.

" Our cousins back home" said Emelye.

"Y'all have more cousins" said Hasil.

" I'd be thrilled to meet them" said Henry.

" Same here" Sid Agnes.

"Yuh May not wanna meet all "O' them" said Krake. "Specially' One in particular."

" Who's that?"Asked Lorianna puzzled.

" Foster Farrell the 6th" said Krake. "He's quite a nutcase."

" How's that?" asked Lorianna.

" it's a long story" said Hasil.

Everyone continues to talk and soon they eat lunch. Hasil, Sally Ann, the kids, Krake, Shurn, Emelye and Barbara continued to spend the day with Peter and their new cousins until it was time for them to go back to Dublin and back to the hotel. They all took pictures together. Sally Ann and Hasil exchange phone numbers and addresses so that they would keep in touch with them. After leaving Roberts House, Peter takes Hasil, Sally Ann, the kids, Shurn, Krake, Barbara and Emelye down to the countryside and down by the Mornine Castle so that they could explore it. they also go to other areas as well. Sally Ann and Hasil both continue to take pictures on their smartphones. Sally and also take pictures with Hasil And the kids, and with her and Krake, Shurn, Emelye, and also takes a selfie with her and Hasil as Hasil holds her by the waist as well as individual selfies with Shurn, Krake, Emelye and you soon leave Longford and go back to the hotel.

Chapter 9

It's been a couple of days since Hasil, Sally Ann, the kids, Shurn, Krake, Barbara and Emelye have seen their new cousins in Longford and soon it would be time for them to go back home to Shay Mountain. Nathan went to the National Library of Ireland to do more research on the Farrell Clan and on King Fearghail who was his 12th great-grandfather as well as king Angall who was king Fearghail's grandfather and his 14 great grandfather. Nathan went to the National Library of Ireland to find more information since he could not find enough information at the hotel library. Sally Ann went with him and help him a bit. Nathan also went over facts about his maternal side of the family and started to work on his report. After going to the library, Nathan and Sally and went back to the hotel and Sally Ann, Shurn, Barbara and Emelye went out for a girls day out followed with a bit of shopping in some of the local stores around Dublin and afterwards went to eat lunch at a cafe called The Pepper Pot. Sally Ann, Shurn, Barbara and Emelye sit at a table, eat their lunch, and talk.

" I ain't never had this much fun in muh life goin' to them stores fer all lady clothes" said Barbara.

" Yeah they got some nice skirts and dresses in ther" said Shurn biting into her roast pear and bacon cheddar sandwich.

" I bought meh 3 dresses all ready" said Barbara.

" That lavender one looks great on you Barbara" said Sally Ann.

"Thank you" Santa Barbara.

"I wasn't gonna by that green bag at first, but I thought to muhself what the hell" said Emelye.

" It definitely matches that green Top you bought to go with those black pants you want too" said Sally Ann As she eats her smoked salmon salad.

" Them skirts I bought oughta last meh a good while along with those blouses too" said Shurn. " What 'd' ya get by the way?"

" A few tops, some pants, and a royal blue floral dress" said Sally Ann. " I know Hasil would love to see me in that dress." She continues to eat her salad.

"Yuh know he would" said Barbara as she eats her red pepper pesto Walnut and rye goat's cheese sandwich. " I jus' love the food her. Ain't nothin' like the food we have at home."

" No kiddin'" said Emelye. " Wonder why we ain't came her sooner." she eats her egg and water pressed sandwich and whiskey and pecan tarts.

" Y'all are right" said Sally Ann. " they have great food here. Nothing compared to what we have at home. I bet I could learn to make some of this food myself. I would just have to Google the recipe."

" What?" asked Shurn puzzled.

" Google it" Said Sally Ann. " Look it up on my phone."

" Oh" said Shurn.

" See, you really need to get out more."

" What 'd' hell ya think I'm doin' her in Dublin gal?" Sally Ann laughs.

"Wer all goin' tuh All these stores, eatin' in all these different restaurants, goin' tuh all these places an' stayin' in this fancy ass hotel, an' yuh tell meh I need tuh get our more? Please.

"Shurn, you're a character" said Sally Annn.

"Yer right about that" said Emelye.

"I"m glad Hasil agreed to take the kids for a couple of hours so I can hang out with y'all" said Sally Ann. "Lord knows I need a break."

"Yeah, yuh do" said Shurn. "Bein' round 4 kids all day can take the air outta ya. Yuh need tuh go out an' get some fresh air."

"True" said Sally Ann. "Having 4 kids can make you crazy especially if you have 2 older ones fighting and arguing all the time."

"Yeah everyone needs a break at some point honey" said Emelye. "Especially mothers."

"I know all that from, experience" said Shurn.

"Now Tice was a fierce soul right ther."said Emelye.

" Yeah he was" said Barbara.

"I wish I could have met him" said Sally Ann.

"You would've liked him a lot." said Shurn. "May the spirits of the mountain forever keep muh boy at peace."

The four women continue to eat their food and two men walk up to their table and approach them. One of the was tall and had light brown hair and wore a pink and blue checkered long sleeve button down shirt , some khakis and brown shoes and the other was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white short sleeved polo shirt, some blue jeans and blue tennis shoes.

"Excuse me ladies" said the man with the brown hair. "I don't mean to bother you, but my friend and I couldn't help but notice you 4 eating alone."

" Who said wer alone?" asked Barbara.

" Well, we see 4 beautiful women without the company of any gentlemen and we thought maybe if you don't mind if we could maybe join you all for a bit and get to know you."

"We we're just having a girls day out and we decided to get some lunch after we did some shopping" said Sally Ann.

"Great" said the brown haired man. " I see you all are not from around here. So, where are you all from if you don't mind me asking."

"Wer from Kentucky" said Shurn.

"Oh Kentucky" said the brown haired man. "That's in the U.S. right?"

"Right" said Shurn.

"Ok" he said. "Oh my, where are my manners?My name is Alex by the way. And this is my friend Phil."

" Hello" said Phil.

" Nice to meet you Alex and Phil" said sally Ann. "My name's Sally Ann."

"Likewise Sally Ann" Said Alex.

"These are my cousins" said Sally Ann.

"I'm Barbara" said Barbara.

"I"m Shurn" said Shurn.

"Emelye" said Emelye. "Nice tuh meet ya." They all shake hands.

"So what brings you 4 lovely ladies here to Ireland?" asked Phil.

"We ju st needed a vacation and and we decided to come here, that's all" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Shurn. "We ain't never been her tuh Ireland and' we jus' wanted tuh check it out."

"Well you all did right" said Phil.

Alex walks over to Sally Ann. "So Sally Ann, tell me. What's your story? Are you single? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you married? Do you have any kids?"

" Yes to 3 and 4" said Sally Ann.

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding you" said Alex.

"I'm answering the 3rd and 4th question you just asked me" said Sally Ann. "Yes, I'm married and I have kids."

"Oh, ok" said Alex. "That's good. Let me ask you this though."

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happily married.

"Your husband's a lucky man and you're a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you Alex" said Sally Ann.

"So how many children do you have Sally Ann?" asked Alex.

"I have 4" said Sally Ann.

"Ok, good" said Alex. "As long as you're happy that's all that matters."

"Thank you" said Sally Ann. "I appreciate that."

"My pleasure" said Alex. He goes and talks to Shurn and Emelye. "So how about you ladies? Are you single? Married? Do you have children?"

"I'm widowed" said Shurn. "And muh son is dead."

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that" said Alex.

"I"m single" said Emelye. "Ain't never been married an ain't never had any children 'o' my own."

"Great" said Alex. He continues to talk to Emelye and Shurn. Phil on the other hand expresses interest in Barbara.

"So Barbara, are you single or married?" Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Phil.

"No I don't " said Barbara. "I ain't got any children 'o' my own either."

"That's good to know" said Phil. They talk for a while.

"So Emelye" said Alex. "Is there anyway that I may be able to contact you? I'd like to get to know you better."

"Yer a real nice fella Alex" said Emelye "But I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta say no tuh ya."

"May I ask why?" asked Alex.

"Well I'm old enuff tuh be yer ma" said Emelye.

"Age is only a number to me" said Alex. "I often enjoy the pleasure of a woman's company even if she is mature in age. "So what do you say?"

Emelye pauses then she firmly shakes her head no. " No, I better not."

"I respect that" said Alex. He then turns to Shurn. "So how about you Shurn?"

Shurn gets a look of uncertainty on her face and she looks at Sally Ann. Sally Ann then gives Alex a slightly weird look.

"Ummmm...I gotta thing about this fer a sec" she said.

Meanwhile, Phil is still talking to Barbara and gains even more of an interest in her.

"I think you're a very interesting woman as well as beautiful" said Phil.

"Yuh do?" asked Barbara.

"Yes" said Phil. "I would like to get to know you better."

" But I'm gonna be leavin' in a couple 'o' days."

"Well we can talk over the phone."

"I ain't got a phone."

"You don't?"

"Not where I live. Yuh see I live on a mountain and we ain't got no electricity or nothin up ther. It's hard tuh 'splain.'"

"Oh, so you live off the grid?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can get mail can you?"

"Uhhh...Not exact-"

"I can give you an address where you two can write letters to each other" said Sally Ann.

"You can?" asked Phil.

"Uh huh" said Sally Ann.

Barbara was surprised and happy at the same time. The look was all over her face.

"Well that's great" said Phil. "Looks like it can happen after all."

"Spose so" said Barbara. "

"Thank you very much Sally Ann" said Phil.

"Yeah thank ya." said Barbara. "Appreciate it greatly."

" You're both welcome" said Sally Ann.

Contact information has been exchanged and the men soon go on their way.

"I don't know about that guy Shurn" said Sally Ann. "He seems kind of pushy to me."

"Ah, I'm like whatever" said Shurn. "If we write, then we write. If not, then oh well." Sally Ann laughs. "Might as well have a little fun anyway while I'm still her."

"True" said Sally Ann. "You only live once."

Barbara has a huge grin on her face.

"I see you there grinnin' Barbara" teased Sally Ann.

Barbara giggles a bit. She moves her auburn braided hair to the side with her hand.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get y'all one of those government cell phones so you can call these men" said Sally Ann.

"Wher 'd' they have 'em'?" asked Barbara.

"In town back home" said Sally Ann. "Since you have your papers, you can get one. I'll show you two where."

"I thank it's ridiculous goin' out wit' some youngun"said Emelye. "I'm old enuff tuh be his ma. I don't want no man that's younger than meh, 'specially' if he's a lostie."

"Well he may be a lostie out her, but I figured what the hell, I could probably have me a little fun" said Shurn.

"Now you're talkin' Shurn" said Sally Ann. "Looks like you became a cougar now."

"A cougar?" asked Shurn giving Sally An a puzzled look. "What the hell are ya talkin' about gal?"

"An older woman that likes younger men" said Sally Ann. "Not the cat."

"Oh that" said Shurn chuckling. "Sure is a funny name fer an older woman that courts younger men. Guess I'mma court meh a younger Irish man."

"Like Sally ann said. You only live once"said Barbara.

The women laugh and they go back to eating their food. Soon, they all go back to the hotel to their rooms and Sally Ann goes back to her room and finds Hasil there playing with the kids in the living room.

"Hey" said Sally Ann.

"Hey" said Hasil. "How 'd' yer day with my cousins go?"

"Good" said Sally Ann as she gives Hasil a peck on the lips. She turns to the kids. "Hi babies."

"Hi mama" said Nathan, Leanne, and Jayden. Sally Ann hugs and kisses all 3 of her kids.

"Is Jolene in her playpen?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yep" said Hasil.

Sally Ann starts to walk into her and Hasil's bedroom to check on Jolene until she saw her in the playpen in the living room with Hasil, Nathan, Leanne and Jayden.

"Hi sweetheart" she said to her baby. "How you doing?"

Jolene smiles at her. She reaches into the playpen and picks her up, holds her ,and kisses her on the cheek. She starts playing with her for a bit. "So what did you guys do today?"

"I just took the kids over tuh Viking Splash an' tuh Airfield Trust" said Hasil.

"That's good" said Sally Ann. " You guys have fun at Viking Splash and Airfield Trust?"

"Yeah we did Mama" said Leanne. "We got tuh see how the Vikings lived."

"It was a lot of fun" said Nathan. "I enjoyed it.

"I liked being on the farm better" I'm

said Jayden. "It was more fun fer meh."

"Oh it was, was it? Asked Sally Ann. Jayden nods his head. "So what did you do there?"

"I got to pet the animals and feed them."

"My, that sounds like fun" said Sally Ann.

"It was mama" said Jayden.

"Glad to hear that baby" said Sally Ann.

"So what 'd y'all do today?"

"We just went out shopping and ate lunch at the Pepper Pot Cafe" saidl Sally Ann. "Looks like Shurn and Barbara's got 2 potential love interests."

"What?" asked Hasil giving a silent laugh and having a look of disbelief.

"There were two guys that came up to our table while were were eating lunch" said Sally Ann. "There names are Alex and Phil. Alex was trying to ask me out at first."

Hasil gave Sally Ann a look of disapproval.

"You don't need to worry. I told him I was married. Happily married."

"I was about tuh say" said Hasil. He gives a sigh of relief.

"Come on Hasil. You know me better than that" said Sally Ann."You know I would never cheat on you. I love too much to ever do that."

"Oh is that so?

"You know so. Anyway to make the long story short, he started talking to Emelye and Shurn. He asked Emelye if he could contact her but she said no. Then he asked Shurn and Shurn agreed."

"How old was this guy?" asked Hasil.

"Around my age" said Sally Ann. "He was kind of young. A bit young too young for Shurn and Emelye. Emelye turned him down sayin' she was old enough to be his ma."

Hasil laughs. The kids also laughed a the idea of a young guy asking out an old lady.

"A young man asked out an old lady? Asked Leanne. "That's too funny." She laughs.

"Oh, stay out of adults business" said Sally Ann. Sally Ann continues to talk about it. A foul odor comes from Jolene's diaper and Sally ann and Hasil are forced to go into their bedroom.

"Looks like we have a stinky baby here and I'm forced to move this conversation into the bedroom" said Sally Ann. They both walk into the bedroom and continue talking while Sally Ann puts Jolene on the bed to change her. She grabs a diaper and some wipes and starts changing Jolene. Sally Ann and Hasil continued to talk. After changing Jolene's diaper, she changed Jolene's onesie and puts a fresh clean one on her. Afterwards she gets up and walks towards Hasil.

"You know what he told me after I told him that I was happily married?" She asked putting her arms around Hasil's neck.

"Hmmmm… what's that?" he asked as he wraps his hands around Sally Ann's waist.

"He told me that you're a lucky man and that I was a very beautiful woman."

"Oh he's right about that."

"Is that so Mr. Lucky?"

"You know it woman. How 'bout' I show ya how lucky I am right over there on that bed?"

"Hasil, the baby's laying there."

"You can put 'er' in the playpen right now."

"Yeah I know."

Hasil starts to nibble on Sally Ann's neck and Sally Ann starts to giggle.

"Hasil"

"Get ova her woman. He kisses Sally Ann.

Soon time has passed and it is almost time for everyone to leave Ireland. Barbara and Shurn both went on dates with Phil and Alex. Barbara's date with Phil went really well, but Shurn's date with Alex didn't go so well since they both didn't really have any chemistry. Peter wanted to spend as much time with is cousins as he could before they left so he took Hasil, Sally Ann, and everyone down to Longford one last time to meet up with is Mother, Robert, Agnes, Lorianna, Martha, Henry and many other Relatives. He also went to The Hairy Lemon with Hasil and Krake to have a few drinks. Sally Ann also got to spend time with her bestie Shurn since they both haven't really spent any time together alone on the trip. The went downstairs to the hotel restaurant to eat breakfast and to talk for a while.

"I"m sorry your date with Alex didn't work out" sid Sally Ann.

"Things don't always work out like ya want 'em'" said Shurn. "That's jus' life. We didn't have allot 'o' what people call"

"Chemistry?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah, chemistry" said Shurn as she ate her scrambled eggs on her plate with her fork. "Sides, he was jus' too pushy an' jus nosy as hell an' I can't deal with a man like that."

"I know what you mean" said Sally Ann eating her oatmeal. "I hd some suspicions of the guys right after he asked me if I was happy. Looks like I was right. I can't believe it's our last day here in Dublin."

"Me either" said Shurn. "I ain't lookin' forward tuh goin' back back home."

"I know but we gotta go back some time and the kids have school" said Sally Ann. "Nathan has to work on his project."

"How's it comin' anyway?" asked Shurn.

"It's actually going ok" said Sally Ann. "He started his report a couple of days ago, but he's not done with hit just yet. He has to put everything together when we get back home."

"He could probably work on it it a bit on the plane" said Shurn. "It takes 12 hours tuh get home anyway."

"14" said Sally Ann. "Don't forget the 2 hour drive from Louisville to Blackburg."

"I'll try not tuh cause a scene on the plane like I did when we were comin' her "said Shurn.

Sally Ann laughs. "You should be fine this time Shurn. You were afterwards.

"I had a great with you, Barbara, and Emelye" said Sally Ann. I had a great time with everyone really."

"So did I" said Shurn. "I ain't had this much fun in years. I hope we do this again someday. An we just gotta keep in touch wit our Irish cousins."

"I'll make sure we do" said Sally Ann. "I meant what I said about taking' you and' Barbara to get those government cell phones.

"Well ya gotta show meh how tuh use em" said Shurn.

"You know I will" said Sally Ann. "Barbara's definitely gonna want that phone even more the way she's been goin' on about Phil. She's gonna want me to help her write letters to him too."

"As you should" said Shurn. "After all, family helps out family and yer family."

"Right" said Sally Ann. "You know I don't' mind helping you guys with your reading and writing. I love you guys and you know that."

"Same here gal" said Shurn. "It don't seem like you and Hasil had any alone time 'cept' when me, you, him, and Krake went out tuh that Pub."

"No we didn't, but we do at night when the kids are asleep."said Sally Ann.

"Well how bout y'all go get some time together tonight?" asked shurn. "It's our last day her and we ain't comin' back no time soon so ya might as well. Plus, I can come by and' watch the kids fer ya."

"That sounds wonderful Shurn" said Sally Ann. "I really appreciate that. Thanks."

"It ain't nothin' gal" said Shurn. "Wer family I did it before when y'all went on the other side 'o' the mountain tuh celebrate yer 11 year wedding' anniversary an' I'll do it again."

"I'll talk to Hasil about it when I go back up to my room and I'll see what he says" said Sally Ann.

"Good" said Sally Ann. "Get back tuh meh as soon as yuh can."

"I will" said Sally Ann.

Later on, Sally Ann returns to her and Hasil's hotel room and she talks to him about them going out to have some alone time together. He agreed.

Chapter 10

"Well ain't that about fine" sid hasil with a smile on his face right after Sally Ann told him about the two of them having some alone time on their last night night in Dublin, Ireland.

"I know baby" said Sally Ann. "That's so sweet of her to do."

"It sure is" said Hasil. "Tuh be honest, I never thought were ever gonna get no alone time together 'cept' fer when the kids are asleep."

"Yeah, same here babe" said Sally Ann. "So where do you wanna go for our romantic evening on our last night here in Dublin?"

"Don't know yet" said Hasil.

"Well we don't have to go anywhere fancy" said Sally Ann. "A stroll around the city is just fine with me really."

"I guess" said Hasil. "Well we got some time tuh think about it."

"I can hardly wait." said Sally Ann.

Sally Ann started to look up some places in Dublin on her smartphone where her and Hasil could go to have their romantic evening on their last night being in Dublin. She saw a picture of the Bridge over the River Liffey and thought of how romantic it would be for them to stroll down that bridge together the same way they strolled down the River Park by the Chicago River on their trip to Chicago when they celebrated their 8 year wedding Anniversary three years back. Se also looked up restaurants by the River Liffey bridge that they both could eat at together. Sally Ann told Hasil her ideas of wheat they could do together and they both agreed.

"I think a stroll around the city 'o' Dublin is might fine" said Hasil.

"And we could walk down the River Liffey Bridge the same way we walked down by the Chicago River" said Sally Ann. " We could also go eat at this restaurant called The Woolen Mills."

"Sounds great" said Hasil. "Lookin' forward tuh that."

"Me too baby" said Sally Ann. She puts her hands on Hasil's face and plants a kiss on his lips. Later on before the day was over, Hasil Sally Ann and the kids go to the Dublin Zoo for a little family time together for a couple of hours while Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara go to the Guinness Storehouse. Later on, they all met up and went to the Phoenix Park, The National Botanical Gardens, Kilmainham Gasol, and Dublinia. Krake, Shurn, Emelye and Barbara also enjoyed learning how the Vikings and people n Dublin lived during Medieval times and so did the kids. After a busy day of touring, everyone went back to the hotel and returned to their rooms to rest. Sally Ann and Hasil also rested before it was time for them to get ready for their date. Nathan, Leanne, and Jayden played board games and watched Disney movies on the DVD player. Soon, the time of Sally Ann and Hasil's evening comes and Sally Ann and Hasil both get ready. Hasil showers and gets ready. He puts on his light blue short sleeve button down shirt ad some blue jeans and his black boots. He also sprays on his Stetson Cologne. Sally Ann also gets ready. She showers , lotions up, puts on deodorant and puts on her royal blue floral sleeveless dress that she bought from a women's clothing boutique on Grafton Street when she she went shopping with Shurn, Emelye and Barara. She also put on some white flats and some small silver hoop earrings. She then put her hair into a puffy ponytail as soon as she came out of the bathroom, Hasil took one look at her and he was blown away.

"You look beautiful as always" he said.

"Thanks babe" said Sally Ann. "You look good yourself. I see you put on your Stetson cologne again and you know how I get everytime you put it on."

"Oh how?" asked Hasil flirtatiously. "Yuh mind showin' meh Mrs. Farrell?"

"Oh do I big daddy" said Sally Ann walking up to Hasil putting her arms around Hasil's waist and kissing him . Hasil then puts his hands on Sally Ann's face as he kisses her back. Sally Ann moves her hands all the way down Hasil's butt slowly rubbing it. She then smacks it.

"Yuh certainly showed meh Mrs. Farrell" said Hasil.

"Oh you know it, but that ain't the only thing I got to show you baby."

"Oh really darlin'?" Said Hasil as he puts his hands around Sally Ann's waist and holds he continues to kiss her lying her down on the bed. He then starts kissing her neck for a bit.

"But it's gonna have to wait til we get back from our day and when the kids are asleep" said Sally Ann.

"Awww ya can't show me now? Not even a little bit?" asked Hasil lifting up Sally Ann's blue dress exposing her white lace panties and putting his hands on them trying to pull them down. Sally Ann quickly moves Hasil's hands away.

"I said when we get back" she said firmly.

"Awww damn woman" said Hasil disappointed and irritated. "Yuh already started kissin' me and started smackin' my ass. Yer tryin' tuh play mind games on me aren't you? Yuh did it all on purpose. " He gets off Sally Ann. Sally Ann jumps up.

"No, I'm just showin' you a thing or two of how you putting on that cologne turns e on and what to expect later on" said Sally Ann. "Now I know you can wait til later on tonight can you big daddy Farrell?" She gives him a peck on the lips.

"I 'spose" grumbled Hasil. "I did it fer 6 weeks after the kids were born so I could do it tonight."

"You act like it's gonna be another 6 weeks Hasil" sid Sally Ann. "It's only a couple of hours.I know you can handle that."

"Yeah I know" said Hasil. "You sure we ain't got time fer a quickie? I gave 'em' tuh the other 3 times yuh asked fer 'em.''

"Not this time babe" said Sally Ann. "Shurn's gonna be over here any minute and we gotta be ready when she comes and ready to be out the door by 7."

"Yeah true" said Hasil. They both walk out of the bedroom and into the living room. Jolene was asleep the whole entire time.

"You look very pretty mama" said Nathan.

"Yeah you do mama" said Leanne.

"Thank you babies" said Sally Ann.

"You look nice daddy" said Leanne.

"Why thank you sweet pea" said Hasil. He gives Leanne a kiss on the cheek.

"Shurn's gonna be here in a bit so y'all know the drill" said Sally Ann. "She's in charge so you listen to her ok?"

"Ok" said the kids.

Jayden was sitting at a table drawing a picture. Hasil walks up to him.

"What'cha drawing ther buddy?" he asked..

"A picture 'o' Mickey mouse" said Jayden.

"Oh ok" said Hasil. "Lookin' really good ther little man."

"Thanks daddy" sid Jayden finishing up the picture.

"Yer welcome son" said Hasil.

Jayden finishes up drawing and coloring the picture then he hands it to Hasil.

"Here daddy. This if for you" said Jayden.

"Fer meh?' asked Hasil. Jayden nods his head.

"Wow, thank you"said Hasil. "I'll put it in a safe place all right?"

"All right" sid Jayden. Hasil gives Jayden a kiss on the forehead and hugs him. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and it was shurn knocking. Sally Ann goes and opens the door for her.

"Y'all ready tuh go out fer the night?" asked Shurn walking inside.

"You know it"said Sally Ann closing the door. They walk into the living room.

" I see ya got on the dress you bought from that boutique we went tuh last time we wet out shoppin'" said Shurn with a smile. "Looks good on ya."

"Thanks Shurn" Said Sally Ann.

"I bet Hasil really likes it on ya" said Shurn.

"He does said Sally Ann.

Shurn greets the kids and hugs them. She also greets Hasl and hugs him as well. Sally Ann tells Shurn where things are and her and Hasil both get ready to walk out the door.

"Jolene's already asleep just to let you know" said Sally Ann. "She has bottles of breastmilk in the refrigerator. She also has a few jars of baby food next to the coffee maker. The diapers are in our room by the tv just in case you need them and so are the wipes."

"Ok thanks, I'll take it from her" said Shurn. "Y'all go out and' have a good time."

"Ok"' said Sally Ann chucking. Sally Ann and Hasil both say goodbye to the kids and head out the door. They both get in the van and go by the restaurant The Woolen Mills ato got eat, but before going to eat, they walk around Dublin for a little while hand in hand enjoying how beautiful the city is at night time. They also walk over the bridge that is over the River Liffey together enjoying the views, holding hands. They stop for a bit to watch the lights flashing over the river and over the city.

"Look how beautiful Dublin is at Night" said Sally Ann. "I just love how the light flash over the river like that. It really brings out the beauty of the city."

"Yeah it does" said Hasil." Just not as much as your beauty brings out the stars and the moon in they sky on the mountain."

SallyAnn smiles at her husband for he always had the right words to say. He has always made her feel so loved by both his actions and his words since he has always had a genuine love for her from the day they met.

"Thank you baby" said Sally Ann. She moves closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder and putting her arm around his waist. "I can't believe it's our last night here. I'm really gonna is this place."

"Meh too" said Hasil.

"I would love to come back here again" said Sally Ann. "To just to get away and explore the city even more."

"We've seen jus' about ev'ry part 'o' Dublin and Longford already" said Hasil. I'd like tuh see other parts 'o' Ireland."

"I would too" said Sally Ann. "Too bad we can't stay here longer to do so."

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"But I'm grateful for even getting' a chance to come her with family and to spend it with you sweetheart" said Sally Ann.

"I am too" sid Hasil. "I don't care where we go. As long as I'm with you that's all that matters Darlin.'"

"C'mere" said Sally Ann. Sally Ann. She puts her hands on Hasil's face, moves it towards her's and kisses him. Hasil then kisses her back and holds her by waist. Then Sally Ann runs her hands through Hasil's dirty blonde curly locks and then puts her arms around his neck. They went to the Woolen Mills afterwards to have dinner and around the city once again a bit and then back to the hotel. The kids were in bed asleep by the time they got there. Shurn already left and Jolene has been up for a while. Hasil and Sally Ann both play with Jolene and continue to take care of her until she falls asleep. Then afterwards they both make love. The next day, everyone does their last minute packing before it's time to go back to the airport. Laundry has already been done and has been packed neatly inside of suitcases. Nathan and Leanne are packing the things that they got from there in Dublin along with things to take back with the on the plane. Nathan got a book about the Farrell Clan at a local bookstore in Dublin called The Gutter Bookshop. Hasil took him, Leanne, and Jayden the bookstore after he took them to Viking splash. Leanne also got a few books as well . One on Ireland and another on Vikings. Jayden a got a few children's books and activity and coloring books about Ireland. Those books are packed in a bag to take on the plane so that the kids would not be bored on the plane.

" Make sure y'all got everything to take on the plane" said Hasil.

"Alright daddy" said Nathan.

"We do daddy" said Leanne.

"I don't want yer ma fussin at y'all later on and I don't wanna fuss either. So make sure y'all got everythang" said Hasil.

Sally Ann packed the diaper bag with the usual. Diapers, wipes, a change of clothes for Jolene, and some baby formula for emergencies even though she is breastfeeding Jolene. She also packed some pull ups and an extra change of clothes for 's plane would leave at 6 in the evening so they all had to be at the airport at around 3:00pm. They also had to check out of their hotel rooms by 2:00 as well. Soon, everything was packed and was ready to take downstairs to the van. Barbara,Shurn, and Emelye pack their things as well and so did Krake. Sally Ann called for room service to take everyone's bags down to the lobby so that they can be loaded into the back of the van. soon, the time came for the Farrells to leave and go to the airport and Jayden was crying because he did not want to go back home to Shay Mountain. He wanted it to stay in Dublin Ireland.

" What's wrong baby?" asked Sally Ann. " Why are you crying?"

"I don't wanna go back home"Said Jayden. "I wanna stay here Ireland." He continues sobbing

"None of us want to go sweetheart, but you, Nathan, and Leanne have to go back to school, So we can't stay here" said Sally Ann. "Plus, Daddy has to make furniture, and the clan needs him too. Especially the brennin."

" No" yelled Jayden. " I ain't goin' back home."

"Yes you are Jayden' said Sally Ann firmly.

"No I ain't" yelled Jayden again. He starts having a temper tantrum. Sally Ann starts to sigh in frustration.

"Oh God. This little boy is really testing my patience" she thought to herself as she rolls her eyes. Sally Ann then goes to try to calm him down, but Leanne comes in to take Jayden into the other room.

"Oh my God, Jayden shut up already" said Leanne. "Stop givin' mama such a hard time."

"Leanne stop" said Sally Ann. "Don't say shut up to your brother."

""He's annoying said Leanne. "He's such a crybaby and' I'm tired of hearing him crying and whining all the time. "

" Sounds like somebody I know" said Sally Ann. Leanne stayed quiet because she knew that her mother was right.

" You don't have the right to complain about your little brother crying and whining when you do the same thing yourself. He's 3 years old. Don't forget that. You can't expect him to act grown up like you and your brother Nathan all right?"

"All right" said Leanne. " Sorry. I bet I can find him something fun tuh do mama. I'll take him in the living room with meh."

" All right, go ahead" said Sally Ann. " don't be mean to him again."

Leanne takes Jaden by the hand and takes them into the living room from the kids bedroom. She talks to him a bit and give him a hug. She was able to calm him down and convince him that it was time to go back home. Hasil Comes back in from him and Sally Ann's bedroom.

" All right, it's time tuh go" he said. " We better get going."

Sally Ann put the car seat on top of the stroller and puts Jolene inside. She grabs the diaper bag and her purse, and puts it underneath the stroller, Left the hotel room. Krake, Shurn, Emelye, and Barbara were already downstairs waiting for Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids. Sally and returned everyone's room keys to the front desk and they all went down to the parking garage to get inside of the van after putting their bags inside.

" I'm going to miss this place a lot" said Krake. "Ain't nothin' like the countryside ova her."

" Me too" said Shurn. "I hope we'll get tuh come back her 'gain' some day."

"I'm gonna mis Phil so much" said Barbara.

"Yuh got his address an' phone number gal" sid Shurn. "You can write him letters when yuh get home."

"It still ain't the same as seein' 'im'" said Barbara.

"True" said Emelye. "But you'll see 'im' again someday. Yuh have tuh."

"Don't know when though" said Barbara. " well, at least I got tuh see 'im' again yesterday tuh say goodbye. I'm happy 'bout' that. Specially What that goodbye kiss he gave meh."

"Oooooo, look who's gettin' a little fling out here" teased Sally Ann. She chuckles.

" won't be long till the others back home find out 'bout' it" said Hasil as he drives to the airport.

"They don't hafta know" said Barbara.

"Ain't nothin' worse than a man gettin in yer business all the time" said Shurn.

"Sometimes we hafta get you women on the right track" said Krake.

"That's true ther" said Hasil chuckling.

"No it ain't" said Shurn. "Not fer me it ain't. If I don't see that nosy twit Alex ever again, that's just fine with meh." They all laugh.

"I'm gonna miss our new cousins a lot" said Emelye. She sighs. " It breaks my heart Leaving such a beautiful country as this and goin' back home to the mountain."

" I'm gonna miss 'em' too" said Hasil. " They were so friendly and welcomed us with open arms. Especially Peter. I'm gonna miss him the most."

"Yeah, me too" said Krake.

"Same here" said Emelye.

They go down to the car rental place to return the van, then afterwards, they take a shuttle down to the airport to the Aer Lingus terminal to check in their bag. After a couple of hours of waiting to board the airplane, they finally get on the plane and go to their seats. 10 minutes later, the plane takes off And Sally Ann holds Jolene having her wave goodbye to Ireland.

"Say bye-bye Ireland" said Sally Ann. Jolene smiles and gurgles instead. Jayden wasn't afraid of the airplane anymore since he had his Elmo down by him as he sat next to his father on the airplane. Shurn didn't really Panic on the plane at all and the flight ran smooth for the whole 12 hours they were on it. Nathan worked on his report a bit and played his video games on his Gameboy. Leanne red a few books that she got from the book store in Dublin as well as some of the others books and she got from home. Emelye, Krake, and Barbara we're also come on the flight. After 12 hours of being on the airplane, the Farrells finally get to Louisville Kentucky at 6 'o'clock in the all deplane and go down to baggage claim and then Hasil's friend Pete meets them and picks them up to take them back to Blackburg.

" Welcome back y'all" said Pete.

" Thanks brother" said Hasil.

Pete helps put everyone's bags into the back of his van and everyone gets in. Sally Ann puts Jayden in and Hasil puts Jolene in and straps her in. He sits in the front with Pete.

"So how was the trip?" asked Pete.

" It was great" said Hasil. " I had a lot of fun over ther. Got tuh go a lot of places I ain't never been two before and met some really good people over ther."

" That's good man" said Pete. "Who 'd' ya meet?"

"We met some other Farrell cousins."

" You serious?"

" Yeah I am."

" No way."

" I met this guy named Peter the day we got there at the hotel. we exchange contact numbers and he took us to meet his relatives on another day. to make a long "story short, we found out we all have the same great-grandfa an' we were all cousins."

"That is too cool" said Pete.

" So I got meh a friend name Pete and a cousin named Peter" said Hasil chuckling.

"I got Irish In- laws" said Sally Ann.

"Man I tell Ya" said Hasil. "If it wasn't fer Nathan enterin' that contest and winnin', We all would have never known we had family in Ireland."

" and we never would've visited such a beautiful country in the first place" said Shurn.

"True" said Hasil. "We owe it all tuh my boy Nathan."

"By the way Nathan, how's that report comin' man?" asked Pete.

"I'm almost done with it" said Nathan. " I still gotta do everything else. Mama's gonna help me with that. right now, I got more than enough information on my dad's side of the family."

" That's great man" send Pete. " I think you'll do just fine."

" Thanks Pete"said Nathan.

"Yer welcome" said Pete. "You have a good time?"

" Yeah, I did" said Nathan. " I really enjoyed myself. We all did."

"I'm glad to hear that" said Pete.

They continue their ride to Blackburg And finally get to Shay Mountain.

Chapter 11

The Farrells finally get to Shay Mountain and Pete parks his van behind Hasil and Sally Ann's black 2013 GMC Yukon Denali. He gets out of the van and takes some of the bags out. Sally Ann goes to the house right quick to unlock the front door so that Hasil and Pete could bring the bags inside, then she comes back to get the kids.

"Y'all want meh tuh help you with yer bags?" asked Pete.

"Naw, I can take it from her" said Shurn. "Thank ya though."

"I'm good" said Krake. "Just live round the corner. "Thanks."

Pete then turns to Emelye and Barbara. "How bout you ladies?"

"I'm good" said Emelye.

"So am I" said Barbara.

"You sure?" asked Pete.

"Yeah" said Barbara and Emelye.

"All righty then" said Pete.

Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara all get out of the van. They grab their bags and get ready to go to their homes. Leanne and Nathan both get out of the van last and then Hasil takes Jolene out of the van. Sally Ann gets Jayden out.

"Thanks fer gettin' us Pete" said Hasil.

"Anytime man" said Pete.

"Thanks Pete" said Sally Ann.

"Thank ya kindly" said Krake.

"Thank you" said Barbara.

"Thank ya very much" said Shurn.

"Thank you" said Emelye.

"Yer all very welcome" said Pete.

Pete helps Hasil put some luggage inside of the house.

"I had a wonderful time cousin" said Shurn."Thank yuh so much fer inviting meh tuh come along."

" you're so welcome Shurn" said Sally Ann. "Hopefully all of us could do this again some day."

"Me too" said Shurn. "I could always use a vacation away from this crazy place from time to time."

" Yeah, me too" said Sally Ann.

" Well, I better get going" said Shurn.

"All right" said Sally Ann. " It was great having you. If you want I could take you down to get the phone later on or tomorrow."

" Thanks, I'll let ya know when" said Shurn.

The two women hug. Hasil comes back from my house.

" Leaving so soon?" he asked Shurn.

" Yeah, I"mma get going" said Shurn.

" Okay cousin" said Hasil. " it was a pleasure having ya with us."

" Pleasure was all mine" said Shurn. They both hug.

"Bye cousin Shurn" said Nathan. "It was great having ya."

" Pleasure was all mine" said Shurn. " and thank you fer inviting meh. If it wasn't fer you enterin' that contest and winning, this trip, we never would've had the pleasure of meeting our Irish cousins. "

"Yer welcome and I'm glad we met 'em' " said Nathan. They hug. she hugs Leanne and Jayden as well and tells them goodbye.

" Well cousins, I'm gonna get going as well" said Krake. "I'm a bit tired from that flight."

"All right Krake" said Sally Ann. "It was great having you aboard."

"Likewise" said Krake. They hug. "Thank y'all kindly fer inviting meh on that wonderful trip."

"Yer welcome cousin" said Hasil. They hug. He then hugs Sally Ann and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He then hugs Nathan, Leanne and Jayden good bye.

"Bye now" said Krake.

" Bye Krake" Said Sally Ann.

"Bye Krake" said Hasil.

"Bye" said the kids.

"Bye" said Krake. Then he walks off carrying his and Barbara also start To leave as well.

" This has been such a great experience" said Emelye. " I had a ball. I never imagined I'd ever go someplace far away and meet other relatives ther and' find out more about our family history."

"We're glad yuh enjoyed yerself" said Hasil.

"Thank y'all fer invitin' meh" said Emelye. "I gotta tell the clan about our family history and our cousins. I"m sure the Brennin would be interested in hearin' 'bout' all this too."

"Thank you for coming" said Sally Ann. "And yeah, I believe the clan would be interested in knowing this information too."

" Yeah" said Hasil. " I know fer a fact they would be."

" well I'll be talkin' tuh them much later on" said Emelye. she hugs Sally Ann, Hasil, Hasil, and the kids.

"Well you take care of yerselves cousins" said Emelye.

"You too" sid Hasil.

"See y'all later"said Emelye.

"Bye" said Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids.

Emelye walks away with her bag. Last but not least, Barbara gets ready to leave.

"I've had a grand time with y'all" said Barbara. "Especially with our girls day out."

"I"m glad to hear that" said Sally Ann. ""Gotta do it again sometime."

"Glad to hear yuh enjoyed yerself in Ireland cousin Barbara" said Hasil.

"Thank you" said Barbara.

"When I get a chance I'll take down to get that phone so you can call Phil" sid Sally Ann.

"I'd like that a whole lot" said Barbara. "I thank I"m gonna go write him a letter when I get home."

"You might wanna wait on that a bit later on there girl" said Sally Ann. "He ain't gonna understand your writing and clearly you need help with that. I'll probably help you later on with that."

"Alright thanks" said Barbara. She hugs Sally Ann, then hugs Hasil.

"Well, See y'all later. She then hugs the kids.

"Bye Barbara" said Nathan, Leanne and Jayden.

"Bye cousins" said Barbara. She then gives Jolene a kiss on the cheek and walks off with her bag.

"Thanks again for everything Pete" said Sally Ann.

"We appreciate you takin' the time tuh pick us up from the airport" said Hasil.

"Ain't nothin' to it" said Pete. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Well, I best get goin' if I"m gonna go tuh work. So Hasil I'll give ya a call later on."

"Alright brother" said Hasil. They exchage hugs and he hugs Sally Ann and the kids.

"See y'all later" said Pete.

"Ok Pete" said Sally Ann.

Pets gets into is van. He starts the engine, switches gears then pulls off. Sally Ann, Hasil, and the kids the go inside of their house and relax for the rest of the morning. Later on that day, Nathan works on his project and Sally Ann helps him a bit. She also fixes breakfast for the whole family and they all eat. Next, they unpack their bags, put things away, and get settled. Soon, things go back to normal in the Farrell household. Nathan, Leanne, and Jayden go back to school the next day and Sally and takes them. Hasil goes back to making furniture for a living as well. Sally Ann also went to CVS drugstore to get some pictures developed from her phone of the trip to Ireland. She gets some developed to put in a photo album, and others for Nathan's project. Later that day, Sally Ann takes Shurn, and Barbara to get them signed up to receive free government cell phones. She also showed them how to use them. Barbara was able to call Phil that day after learning how to use her new cell phone. She got adapted to it since it was a smart phone. She also started getting the hang of texting so sooner or later, she started texting Phil also since her reading and writing has improved. For the rest of the week, Nathan has been doing school work and has worked on his project. He finished his report and put together what he would present for his oral presentation in class. He put up pictures of his parents and his relatives on both of his parents side of the family and stories about their lives. and where they came from. He also use the DNA ancestry test results from his great uncle Lionel and his great uncle Vernon as well as obituaries, newspaper clips,birth certificates, marriage certificates, and if certificates to talk about his relatives. After Nathan puts the finishing touches on his poster board shirts and him and Leann's bedroom, Sally Ann comes in and offers more help.

"You wanna practice doing your oral presentation for your project?" she asked.

"Yeah" Said Nathan.

" Okay you can come in the living room and me and your brother and your sisters can pretend to be your classmates" said Sally Ann.

" Thanks Mama" said Nathan.

" You're welcome sweetheart" said Sally Ann. Nathan grabs his poster boards and walks into the living room. Silly and walks in after him. He sets up his poster boards and puts them in place.

" What are you doing?" asked Leanne.

" I'm going to practice my oral presentation for my project" sad Nathan.

" Okay cool I wanna see" said Leanne.

" We're ready when you are sweetie" set Sally Ann As she takes Jolene out of her playpen and puts her on her lap as she sits on the couch next to Leanne and Jayden.

"I'm Nathaniel Christopher Farrell and I'm gonna talk about my family. I never met my grandparents on my parents side. My maternal grandma Karen Lewis is alive, but I never met her. She lives in Florida and my grandfather Albert Lewis died before my mom was born. My grandma and grandpa on my dad's side both died when my dad was a baby. Their names were Jake and Abigail mom's From Lexington Kentucky, but she moved here with my uncle James and my grandma Karen when she was 8 years old and my dad Was born on Shay Mountain and lived there all his life. The ethnic background on my mom's of the family is African, European, and Native American. according to the DNA test results here on my grandma's side of the family, my ancestors came from Angola, Senegal, and Congo. we also have Chickasaw since my great-great-great-grandmother Sarah Elaine Parker was full-blooded Chickasaw Indian. My great great great great great grandfather Charles Smith was English and Welsh. Nathan's endpoints to their pictures. He goes on about his ancestry and then gets to his father's side of the family.

"My grandpa side comes from Gambia and West Africa. He also had English ancestry on his side. My dad's side of the family came from Ireland. The Farrells Emigrated from Ireland to here in the 17 hundreds and most for them made their way on Shay Mountain in the 1800's and have been there for over 200 years. they came from the region and Longford Ireland ruling there for over hundreds of years until the 17th century . My last name Farrell originated from King Fearghail who died in the Battle of Clontarf in the year 1014. He was was my 12th great grandfather."

Nathan also points out pictures of the Farrell family and the places in Ireland that he and his family visited where they have rained including the Mornine Castle. he also talked more about his family members on both Sally Ann and Hasil's side including his cousins in Ireland that he just met. soon he was done with his presentation.

" Wow, that was great baby" said Sally Ann.

"Thanks Mama" Sid Nathan.

"That was really good Nathan" see you at Leanne.

" Thanks" Sid Nathan.

" You're welcome" said Leanne.

" You shouldn't have a problem getting an A on this project" said Sally Ann. " looks to me that you aced it."

Hasil Walks in the door and closes it behind him.

" What's going on her?" he asked. " I miss somethin"?"

" Nathan was just practicing doing his oral presentation for his project" said Sally Ann.

"Awww.. too bad I missed it" said Hasil. " But I betcha one thang son."

" What Daddy?"asked Nathan.

"You'll do great on it" said Hasil.

" Thank ya daddy" Sid Nathan.

" come give meh a hug" said Hasil. Nathan walks over to his father and hugs him.

Hasil then gives Sally and a peck on the lips and hugs and kisses his daughters and Jayden on the cheek.

" Maybe I can be yer audience fer yer presentation a bit later" said Hasil. I could always use the practice."

"Ok let meh rest up a bit an' you can do yer presentation again" said Hasil.

"Ok" said Nathan. Nathan goes back into hi room Leanne follows him.

"So how's the couch for Mr. Stewart coming along?" asked Sally Ann.

"I'm almost done with it" said Hasil sitting on the couch. He leans back and gives a sigh of fatigue. "I've been workin' on it all morning and I'm exhausted."

"I bet" said Sally Ann. "That's a huge couch you're making for the man."

"Yeah it is" said Hasil.

Sally Ann gets up with Jolene and then puts her back inside of her playpen. She turns to Jayden.

"Wanna go get some toys to play with sweetie?" she asked him

"Ok mama" said Jayden. He then gets off the couch and runs into him and Jolene's room. Hasil then stars having pain in his lower back. He grits his teeth and puts his hand on his lower back.

"Aaah" he moaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Sally Ann scooting next to Hasil on the couch.

"Jus' have a little pain in my lower back her" said Hasil. "I'll be alright."

"No you won't if you don't start taking' better care of yourself" said Sally Ann. "Sit up.'

Hasil sits up and Sally Ann massages his lower back.

"I know that" said Hasil. "But it ain't all that bad really."

"Well what are you gonna do? Let it get to the point where it gets worse?" asked Sally Ann. "I don't want you having any problems with your back later on or breaking it. How long have you been having these pains?"

"Just started recently when I've been working on furniture" said Hasil.

"You can't be doing' a lot of heavy lifting and hard labor all the time" said Sally Ann.

"If I don't then who's gonna get these people ther furniture and how are we gonna make do?" asked Hasil.

"Well you need to get somebody to help you at least" said Sally Ann.

"Who?"

"Try Butch or one of your other friends. They're strong enough to lift heavy furniture. I don't want you straining yourself." Sally Ann continues massaging Hasil's back.

"I know" said Hasil. I'll try and take it easy a bit, but don't 'spect' meh tuh do it all the time. I still gotta provide fer this family. We Farrell men do what we gotta do to raise our kids and yuh gotta let me do what I gotta do all right?

"All right" said Sally Ann. "But don't work too hard."

Hasil feels relief in his back and starts moaning in relief.

"I feel better already" He said. "You really do have a way with your hands."

"I know I do." said Sally Ann. "So do you."

"Yuh always know how tuh make me feel better" said Hasi. "Aches and pains and other ways. If yuh know what I mean."

Sally Ann Chuckles. "Is that right?"

"Yeah."

Sally Ann wraps her arms around her husband's waist and leans her head against his shoulder. Hasil then puts his hands on Sally Ann's arms just savoring her soft embrace. He then caresses her arms and her hands gently.

"Bet you're gonna feel even better tonight when the kids are asleep" said Sally Ann.

Hasil laughs. "A hell of allot."

Sally Ann continues to hold Hasil longer and Hasil continues to stroke her arms and hands. Later on, Sally Ann cooks dinner for the family and does some work around the house such as cleaning and laundry. Soon, a week has passed and Nathan's project is due. Sally Ann gets up in the morning fixing breakfast for the family including the kids while they get dressed for school.

" Breakfast is about ready you guys" yelled sallyanne. " hurry up or you'll be late for school. Nathan, help Jayden get ready."

"Okay Mama" said Nathan.

" Okay Mama" said Leanne.

Sally Ann fixes everyone's plates. Jolene is already in her high chair ready to eat."

" Mornin' darlin'" said Hasil as he walks into the kitchen from the living room."

"Good morning baby" said Sally Ann. Hsil Holds sally-ann by the waist and gives her a kiss on the lips. Afterwards, he starts nibbling on her neck. Sally Ann giggles.

"Hasil" hollered Sally Ann giggling.

Hasil chuckles. He continues to nibble on her neck.

"Come on Hasil. The kids are gonna be in here any minute."

"Ain't nobody else in her but Jolene"said Hasil. "She don't know what's going on." he continues to kiss on Sally Ann's neck. Sally Ann giggles some more.

"Guess it ain't no harm in sneaking in another kiss before they all get in then huh? Said Sally Ann.

"Guess not" said Hasil.

Sally Ann van puts her hands on Hasil's face pulling it towards her's and kisses him. Suddenly, Nathan, Leanne and Jayden came running into the kitchen.

"Oh not again" Sid Nathan.

"Ewwww... come on Mama and Daddy stop" said Leanne.

" Oh hush you two" see you soon Leann. " Come and get your plates."

Nathan and Leanne get their plates and go to the table to eat their food.

"Go sit down Jayden" said Sally Ann. " I'll take your plate to you."

" Okay Mama" said Jayden. He goes and sits down.

"Your plate's over the here babe" said Sally Ann.

"I'll get it in a little bit" said Hasil.

Sally Takes a bowl of baby food along with a plate of food for Jayden to the table. She also takes a bottle of apple juice for Jolene over there. She then feeds Jolene. Hasil walks over to the table with his plate of food and sits down to eat. He eats his food and also supervises Jayden as well.

" Ready for your presentation?" asked Sally Ann.

" Yeah" said Nathan. " Just a little nervous."

" you'll do fine" said Sally Ann. " you've been practicing it a lot so you should be on your way to getting an A."

" I say it's worth in a plus mama" said Leanne.

" I say so too" said Hasil. " that teach you would be crazy not tuh give him a good grade especially since he's worked so hard on it."

" True"said Sally Ann feeding Jolene a spoon full of baby cereal.

"Yeah I" said Nathan. They finish their food then Sally Ann combs the kids hair and they head out the door. The kids say goodbye to their father. Jolene stays with Hasil.

" Bye Daddy" said Nathan giving Hasil a hug.

"Bye son" said Hasil. "Good luck on yer presentation."

"Thanks" said Nathan.

"Bye daddy" said Leanne giving Hasil a hug and a kiss. See you later."

"Bye sweet pea" said Hasil as he gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " I'll see ya later. Love you."

"Love you too" said Leanne.

"Love you Nathan" said Hasil.

"Love you too daddy" said Nathan.

"Bye daddy"said Jayden giving his father a hug.

"Bye little buddy" Said Hasil giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun in school today."

"I will" said Jayden. 'I love you."

"Love you too" said Hasil.

Nathan, Leanne and Jayden also give Jolene a kiss on the cheek and they leave.

"Bye bye sweetie" said Sally Ann And she gives Jolene a kiss on the cheek. "Mama will be back later on ok? I love you." She then turns to Hasil and tells him goodbye.

"Bye baby" she said. "See you later. She gives him a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"See ya later" said Hasil. "Love you too." They walk out the door. Sally ann takes Jayden to Little Tikes Preschool first before taking Nathan and Leanne to school. Afterwards, she takes them to Blackburg Elementary School to drop them off. The bell ranged and Leanne went to her class after giving Sally Ann a hug and a kiss goodbye. Sally Ann walked with Nathan to his classroom.

"You're gonna do fine today sweetie Ok?" she said. "Remember to give it your best shot like you did last week when you practiced in front of me, your brother and your sisters."

"All right Mama" sad Nathan. " Thanks fer being supportive of meh."

"You're so welcome baby" said Sally Ann. "I'm always gonna support my baby. C'mere." She gives her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Nathan hugs his mother back and gives her a kiss on the cheek as well. Kids walk inside the classroom and Nathan gets inside.

" remember baby knock 'em ' dead" said Sally Ann.

'"Okay Mama" said Nathan.

" Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks. well I better go. by mama."

" Bye sweetheart. I love you. She kisses him on the forehead.

" Bye mama "Said Nathan. " Love you too."

Nathan walks into his classroom. Soon Sally Ann starts to walk away until Nathan's teacher Mrs. Wenger approaches her.

"Mrs. Farrell?" sid Mrs. Wenger.

Sally Ann turns around and walks back. "Oh hi Mrs. Wenger. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. And you?"

" I'm good thanks.

Mrs. Wenger was a tall gray haired older woman with glasses. She was wearing a short-sleeve baggy t-shirt and a long denim skirt.

" I understand the family history projects are due today" said Sally Ann.

Oh yes they are" said Mrs. Wenger. " there are plenty of presentations today. You know you're welcome to stick around for a bit to see Nathan's presentation if you're not too busy."

" Oh I'd be glad to" said Sally Ann. "Thank you very much."

" You're welcome" said Mrs. Wenger. " so how was your trip to Ireland? I've been meaning to ask you that for a while now."

" It was wonderful" said Sally Ann. " We all had a ball over there. Also found new discoveries as far as family. It'll definitely show in Nathan's report."

" This should be very interesting" said Mrs. Wenger. " Well, we should go in."

" Yeah" said Sally Ann. " by the way Mrs. Wenger, you mind if I record the presentation with my smartphone?"

" Not at all dear" said Mrs. Wenger.

"Thank you" said Sally Ann.

Sally Ann and Mrs. Wenger Both walk inside of the classroom. Sally and then sits somewhere in the front where she can watch her son do his presentation. Nathan sees her and he gets surprise a bit but happy. He then waves at her then Sally Ann smiles and waves back at him. Other students start their oral presentations first period after the fifth student does his presentation, Nathan starts his. Sally Ann pulls out her smartphone, set it on video, and starts recording. Nathan does his presentation. He starts off by going over relatives and ethnic background as well as his ancestors. He does better than how he have rehearsed it at home. Soon, his presentation and and Sally and stops recording. She gets up and leaves She gets up in the leaves waving at Nathan and walking out the door. As soon as she got to the SUV, she texted the video to Hasil and her aunt Velma . Hasil and her under Velma got the video and they were very proud of Nathan. Sally Ann also showed Shurn, Krake, Emelye and Barbara the video as well. Emelye shared the information that she learned about the Farrells In Ireland and about their new Irish cousins as well, and many were interested in hearing about it. Peter also happened to call Hasil That same day to see how he and the family have been doing. Hasil texting the video of Nathan's presentation to him and they also set up a time where they could video chat with him, Sally Ann, the kids, Shurn, Krake, Emelye, Barbara, and some of their other cousins such as Little Foster, Annalivia, Gwin, and Olivia. Phil and Barbara we'll talk on the phone as much as they could even if it were to be only once a week. Phil what's planning on coming to Kentucky to see Barbara a couple of months from then. Shurn was also getting the hang of using her new government smartphone. She would sometimes give relatives and Ireland such as Agnes, Peter, Henry, Robert, and Lorianna. she would also call Sally Ann and Hasil at times. a week later, Nathan got his grade for his project back and he couldn't wait to tell his parents the news. Hasil came with Sally Ann to pick up the kids from school that day since he didn't have any furniture to work on. He decided to drive the SUV this time even though it wasn't really his day to pick up the kids. He drove down to the school and parked it in front of the gate to wait for Nathan and Leanne to come out. it wasn't too long To a boy with caramel colored skin with his black color curly hair in a ponytail came out wearing a red polo shirt, some blue jeans, and some black tennis shoes and a little girl with the exact same skin tone who had two french braids with barrettes on the ends came out wearing an orange short sleeve dress and her black flats with it. Hasil honked when he saw them. They both walked over to the black 2013 GMC Yukon Denali and got in.

"Hi mama and Daddy" said Leanne. "

"Hey ther sweet pea" said Hasil. Leanne goes up to him go give him a hug. Hasil hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Baby" sid Sally Ann. She also gives Leanne a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Leanne goes in the back to sit down.

"Hi Jayden" she said.

"Hi" said Jayden.

"Hi mama and daddy" said Nathan.

"Hi sweetheart" sid Sally Ann.

"Hey ther genius" said Hasil hugging his son. "You get yer grade fer yer project yet?"

Nathan gives Sally Ann a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then goes to the back to sit down and put on his seat belt.

"We actually did today" Said Nathan. "And you won't believe what I got."

"What 'd' ya get?" asked Hasil.

"She gave me an A plus" said Nathan.

"That's excellent baby. I'm so proud of you" hollered Sally Ann in excitement. " I knew you could do it."

"Well ain't that fine" said Hasil with a huge smile on his face. "My boy got an A plus on his assignment. I'm so proud 'o' ya son."

"Thanks mama and daddy" said Nathan.

"That's good you got an a plus Nathan" said Leanne. "

"Thanks Leanne" said Nathan.

"We gotta go out and celebrate" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Hasil. "Where'd' ya wanna go Nathan?"

"Can we go to Charlie's? Asked Nathan.

"I don't see why we can't" said Hasil.

"Yay" said the kids.

"Can you play some games with me Nahan?" asked Jayden.

"Course" said Nathan. "Leanne can play with Jolene."

"How am I gonna play games at Charlies's with my baby sister?" asked Leanne defensively.

Nathan starts laughing. "I'm kidding."

Hasil starts the engine, switches gears, pulls out of the parking space and drives off. The Farrell family go to Charlie's Pizzeria to celebrate Nathan's victory.


End file.
